Hold Me, UKnow!
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Ketika Jaejoong bertemu dengan si manusia setengah kucing, Yunho. / YUNJAE / GENDERSWITCH! Fantasy! / Human!Jae Hybrid!Yun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Me, U Know!**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Jessica, Ahra, Yoonhee. [Other casts will be revealed later.]**

**Chaptered! 1/4**

**Mature's Rated for some adult contents.**

**Romance/Fantasy/Sci-fi(?)**

**[Human!Jae, Hybrid!Yun]**

**GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**© Remake from Iisaka Yukako's manga "Hold Me, Noir!" created at 2003 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ramai khas pulang sekolah terlihat di setiap sudut Gyeongbuk High School. Murid-murid berhamburan saat bunyi bel pemecah kejenuhan menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan seolah memberi tanda kebebasan pada murid-murid itu.

Begitupun yang terjadi di kelas dua belas ini, hampir separuh murid sudah berserakan di luar kelas dan menyisakan sebagian kecil di dalam yang belum membereskan barang-barang maupun yang masih sibuk mengobrol.

Kim Jaejoong salah satunya.

Ia bersama tiga teman baiknya yaitu Jessica, Ahra, dan Yoonhee sedang sibuk mengagumi seekor anjing chihuahua mungil yang baru dimiliki Ahra.

Yoonhee mengangkat anjing kecil itu sambil bermain-main.

"Apa harganya mahal?" tanya Jessica penasaran, ia mengusap sayang kepala anjing yang ia beri nama Azure itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayah yang memberikannya karena tahu aku ingin punya chihuahua yang imut."

"Kau beruntung, Ahra.. Ayahmu begitu pengertian.." iri Yoonhee sambil memainkan kaki-kaki kecil Azure.

Ahra hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ng—Yoonhee.. Sebaiknya kau turunkan Azure.." Jaejoong berkata ragu-ragu sambil mengisyaratkan agar menjauh dari Azure dengan tangannya.

Yoonhee mengernyit bingung. "Memang kena—" belum saja gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin merembes ke seragam bagian perutnya, dan tentu saja baunya tidak enak.

"Azure bilang dia mau buang air.." Jaejoong meringis karena telat memberitahu temannya itu hingga Yoonhee terpaksa merengut sementara Jessica dan Ahra tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

"Apa kau semacam makluk asing, Joongie?"

"Ye?"

Saat ini empat sekawan itu tengah berjalan pulang, setelah sempat menunggu Yoonhee yang harus berganti baju dengan seragam olahraganya.

Mereka menatap penasaran pada si cantik Jaejoong. Pasalnya bukan kali ini saja prediksi Jaejoong tentang tingkah binatang tepat. Sebelumnya ia juga sempat mengembalikan seekor anak anjing yang tersesat dengan tepat ke rumah pemiliknya padahal saat itu mereka sedang studi wisata di Busan.

Juga bagaimana Jaejoong berhasil memberitahu petugas kebun binatang bahwa salah satu beruang mereka mengalami infeksi ringan karena tertusuk paku di kaki.

Sudah pasti kan Jaejoong aneh?

"Kau benar-benar bisa bicara pada binatang? Kau mengerti bahasa mereka?" kali ini Ahra bertanya sambil mengelus Azure yang ada di pelukannya.

"Kalian bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan binatang kan?" gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Tapi kau selalu menebak dengan benar tentang mereka."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku bukan bisa bicara pada binatang, atau mengerti bahasa mereka hanya saja kadang seperti bisa merasakan lewat gerak-gerik mereka." jelasnya.

"Ah.. Itu sebabnya hewan-hewan menyukaimu ya?" ucap Yoonhee ketika teringat tak jarang Jaejoong diikuti dua sampai empat kucing atau anjing setiap berjalan.

Jaejoong tersenyum paksa, ya hampir seperti itulah.

"Kasihan _uri_ Jaejoongie... Justru dipuja para hewan daripada manusia.." Kali ini Jessica berbicara dengan nada prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku juga tidak mau begini, pabo.." keluh yang dibicarakan tak kalah sedih.

"Salah sendiri kau rata di banyak bagian! Jadi agak susah menarik perhatian laki-laki.." ejek Yoonhee dan Jaejoong mendelik iritasi.

"Pokoknya suatu hari aku pasti mendapatkan laki-laki yang tampan! Harus benar-benar tampan!" tekad Jaejoong membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Dan **ma-nu-si-a**.. Jangan lupa itu, Joongie.. Kami duluan ya, _bye_!" Ketiga temannya itu sudah berbelok sambil melambai karena hanya arah rumah Jaejoong yang berbeda.

Jaejoong merengut kesal dan mengundang tawa di kejauhan oleh teman-temannya, kemudian ia segera melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah.

Ya, ia memang selalu menjadi sasaran empuk olok-olok ketiga sahabat baiknya, masalahnya memang Jaejoong belum pernah di dekati laki-laki manapun. Bentuk tubuhnya mungkin yang jadi alasan utama, pasalnya ia sadar bagian manapun dari tubuhnya itu rata, dan tentu saja tidak ada lelaki yang tertarik padanya.

Tapi kalau soal wajah, sebenarnya gadis itu tak kalah dari Jung Jessica, Go Ahra, dan Lee Yoonhee. Jaejoong punya sepasang mata bulat yang lucu sekaligus cantik, kulit bersihnya begitu halus, belum lagi bibir _kissable _yang imut.

Entah kenapa sampai di tingkat akhir sekolah ia belum menemukan pasangan.

Jaejoong melangkah sambil berpikir-pikir tentang masalahnya ini, saat ia menemukan seekor kucing tergeletak lemah di tengah jalan.

"Astaga! Apa itu bangkai kucing?" Jaejoong yang melihatnya buru-buru menghampiri sosok kucing itu.

Mata kucing itu masih terbuka dan perutnya masih bergerak naik-turun, Jaejoong bersyukur karena kucing itu masih hidup.

"_Omo_!" Gadis itu terkejut melihat luka di perut dan kaki-kaki kucing itu. Luka-luka ditubuhnya bukan luka ringan, dan itu membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

"Astaga.. Jangan mati dulu ya? Kita harus mengobati lukamu.. Hei.. Tetaplah sadar.." Jaejoong mengangkat kucing yang cukup berat itu dan terpana ketika melihat sepasang bola mata si kucing yang berwarna abu-abu terang.

_'Cantik sekali...'_ pikir Jaejoong.

Ia baru tersadar dari rasa kagumnya saat kucing itu menutup mata dengan begitu lemah.

"Heii.. Tunggu! Jangan mati!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Tangan Jaejoong dengan cekatan menempelkan perban, membalutnya lalu merekatkan kedua sisinya.

Begitu selama beberapa kali untuk menutupi luka-luka di tubuh si kucing, ia menaruh peralatannya diatas meja setelah yakin tak ada luka yang terlewatkan. "Selesai! Syukurlah aku cepat, lukamu bisa infeksi kalau terlalu lama. berbaring di tengah jalanan itu." Ucap Jaejoong yang lalu mengelus pelan dahi si kucing.

Ia membiarkan dirinya dan kucing itu berbaring diatas kasur empuknya, mata Jaejoong menatap lekat si kucing. Ia yakin kucing ini jenis ragdoll karena tubuhnya yang cukup besar dengan bulu yang halus dan panjang berwarna hitam. Ujung telinganya runcing, dan Jaejoong tak lupa pada mata abu-abu yang menghipnotisnya tadi. Kucing secantik ini kenapa bisa terlantar dan terluka? Kasihan sekali.

"Eoh?" Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba tertuju pada suatu benda yang melingkar di leher sang kucing.

"Kalung?" Ia baru menyadari ada kalung di leher kucing itu karena sebelumnya tertutup bulu-bulu panjang di leher sang kucing.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur menyentuh bandul di kalung itu yang berbentuk kubus, dan hei... Ada sesuatu tertulis disini!

"U.. Know... 206?" ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Ah! Namamu Uknow? Hai, aku Jaejoong.." Ucap Jaejoong meski tahu kucing itu terlelap.

Uknow pasti mempunyai majikan, tentu saja kan? Mana mungkin ia punya kalung ini kalau tidak punya majikan. Lagipula kucing ragdoll memang bukan jenis kucing liar yang biasa berkeliaran di tong sampah.

"Kalau lukamu sudah sembuh kita cari majikanmu ya?" Lagi, Jaejoong mengelus kepala Uknow membiarkan tangannya tergelitik bulu lembut milik kucing itu.

Entah karena lelah setelah sekolah seharian penuh atau karena suasana sepi dan angin yang menghanyutkan, Jaejoong merasa matanya mulai berat. Dan tak butuh lama sampai gadis itu tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka mata saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia terkaget dan segera duduk apalagi mengingat bahwa ia belum mengganti seragamnya.

"Uknow—" Jaejoong berbalik untuk melihat apakah kucing itu sudah bangun atau belum tapi matanya justru membulat sempurna karena yang didapati di sisinya bukanlah seekor ragdoll hitam yang cantik melainkan seorang laki-laki tanpa pakaian apapun yang dengan lancangnya tidur diatas kasur itu.

Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bagusnya tubuh laki-laki itu, meski bagian privatnya tertutup oleh selimut yang seingatnya ia beri pada Uknow. Rambut hitam laki-laki itu terlihat begitu halus dan membuat Jaejoong ingin menyentuhnya.

TUNGGU! Ini bukan waktunya untuk terkagum-kagum kan?

Bagaimanapun saat ini di ranjangnya ada seorang laki-laki tanpa pakaian. Catat! Tan-pa pa-kai-an!

"HUAAAAAHHHH!" Gadis itu berteriak sehisteris mungkin hingga laki-laki itu bangun.

Jaejoong bangun, berdiri dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap horor pada laki-laki asing yang saat ini terduduk.

"KYAA! NAMJA MESUM! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA DISINI! CEPAT PERGI!" Jaejoong melempar apapun yang bisa ia gapai ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Hei! Heiii!" Teriak si laki-laki lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya, Membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Bisa diam dulu? Telingaku sakit karena teriakanmu!" bentaknya.

"hhhiahfah hauhh!(Siapa kau?)" Jaejoong yang panik mencoba melepas tangannya tapi laki-laki asing ini terlalu kuat.

"Kulepas kalau kau berjanji tidak teriak lagi?" ancamnya, Jaejoong segera mengangguk.

"Fuahh.." Akhirnya laki-laki itu melepas Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terpaku, ia baru ingat orang aneh—sekaligus sinting di depannya ini tidak memakai apa-apa selain selimutnya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Ck.. Kau sendiri yang membawaku kesini."

Jaejoong termangu dengan wajah bodoh, ia tidak mungkin segila itu membawa seorang laki-laki asing yang akhirnya naked diatas ranjangnya.

Ia mengorek telinganya sesaat, "Maaf? Kurasa aku tidak pernah membawa namja mesum sepertimu kerumahku, yang kubawa kerumah hanya seekot kucing cantik berbulu halus dan bermata abu-abu indah." jelas Jaejoong sinis.

"Aku kucing itu!"

Jaejoong kembali termangu, ingin tertawa keras-keras rasanya. "Tuan.. Apa selain mesum kau juga punya gangguan jiwa? Mengaku-ngaku seekor kucing? Kau pikir siapa yang akan percaya?"

Laki-laki itu tampaknya habis kesabaran, ia segera beranjak bangun. "Lihat baik-baik!"

"GYAHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JANGAN BERDIRI DI DEPANKU!" Jaejoong refleks menutup mata namun kemudian mengintip takut.

Ia shock bukan main saat Uknow disana, berdiri diatas empat kakinya sambil mengeong.

Otak Jaejoong mendadak kosong.

Orang.. Kucing.. Orang.. Kucing.. Orang.. Kucing..

Ia mencoba mengingat lagi apa yoghurt dan sandwich-nya tadi pagi menyebabkan permasalahan pada otaknya, tapi semakin ia berpikir otaknya semakin berat dan akhirnya semua berubah gelap.

.

.

.

"Ukh..." Jaejoong siuman dari pingsannya dan merasa silau karena ia terbaring dengan cahaya matahari sore tepat menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jantung Jaejoong nyaris copot saat mendemgar suara itu, ia menoleh dan ternyata laki-laki mesum yang ternyata Uknow itu ada disana. Ia nyata bukan mimpi atau halusinasi Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau bilang kalau aku masih bermimpi ㅠ-ㅠ"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara hal aneh?"

Jaejoong mendelik sebal, "Satu-satunya hal aneh yang terjadi disini itu kau!"

Uknow hanya diam, malas menjawab. Ia justru sibuk membersihkan rambutnya dengan punggung tangan, gesture khas seekor kucing.

"Ck.." Jaejoong beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengacak-acak sebentar.

"Ya sudahlah.. Yang penting sekarang kau harus pakai baju dulu.. Aku masih menyimpan pakaian appa disini.." Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dan celana bahan yang semuanya adalah pakaian ayahnya saat di kantor.

"Ini.. Pakai.. Sebelum mataku ternoda lebih banyak.." sindir Jaejoong sambil memberi satu stel pakaian itu.

"Ini milikmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan, itu milik appa.."

"Appamu tidak akan marah?"

"Tenang saja, appaku sudah tidak ada.." Jawab Jaejoong yang kini membelakangi Uknow, agar laki-laki itu bisa memakai baju.

"Sudah.." panggil Uknow agar Jaejoong berbalik, gadis itu agak ragu sebenarnya tapi akhirnya ia berbalik dan ternyata benar, Uknow sudah memakai pakaian tadi. Meski kemeja putih itu terlalu pas di tubuhnya tapi itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan seorang laki-laki telanjang di kamarnya.

"Jadi, Uknow—"

"Panggil aku Yunho ketika aku sedang jadi manusia.." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tanpa dosa dengan posisi duduk bersila namun kedua tangannya ia tumpu berdampingan di pangkuannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi gesture seekor kucing.

"Oke, Yunho.. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan dari mana?"

"Aku—"

Prang!

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati kaca jendela kamar yang pecah karena sekawanan kucing yang tiba-tiba masuk.

Huh? Jaejoong makin pusing, siapa lagi sekarang yang mencoba cari gara-gara dengannya selain Uknow?

Jaejoong awalnya ingin mengusir kucing-kucing itu, tapi kemudian Yunho menghalangi. "Ikut denganku, kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka."

"Ng? Hyahh!" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jaejoong sudah diangkat oleh Yunho. Dengan bridal style ia membawa tubuh Jaejoong keluar, melompati atap demi atap dengan lincah. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terus memegang erat kemeja Yunho agar tak jatuh, sungguh ia takut.

Gadis berambut hitam itu baru berani membuka matanya ketika tahu Yunho sudah menginjak tanah, dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

"Tetap disana kalau kau tidak mau terluka!" perintah laki-laki itu, Jaejoong mengangguk patuh karena takut. Kawanan kucing-kucing yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu mengepung Yunho, Jaejoong baru sadar mata mereka merah menyala tidak seperti kucing biasa.

"Kemari.. Hadapi aku!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus melotot takjub saat kuku di tangan kanan Yunho memanjang lalu dengan begitu mudahnya ia melawan kucing-kucing mengerikan yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Satu persatu tubuh kucing-kucing itu terpental begitu saja, terluka parah pastinya karena serangan Yunho yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

_'Sakit..'_

_'Tolong berhenti'_

_'Kami tidak ingin begini'_

_'Kami tidak tahu kenapa tubuh kami bergerak sendiri.'_

Jaejoong menatap tubuh-tubuh kucing yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Suara apa itu? Apa mereka baru saja bicara padanya?

Jaejoong merasa ini salah, Yunho tak boleh melukai lebih banyak lagi.

"Berhenti!" Jaejoong memberanikan diri melangkah dan menghalangi Yunho namun itu berarti ia menjadi tameng penerima cakaran dari kucing-kucing itu.

"Arkhh!"

"H-hei!" Yunho berniat menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai limbung karena punggungnya yang terluka, tapi kemudian gadis itu justru mengulurkan tangannya kepada salah satu kucing.

"Sudah hentikan saja.. Kalian tidak mau melakukan ini kan?" tanpa takut, Jaejoong mendekatkan tangannya pada kucing itu, Yunho yang menjaga jarak hanya menatap khawatir namun bisa ia jelas bagaimana mata merah menyala kucing itu perlahan berubah menjadi normal hanya karena sentuhan tangan Jaejoong dan sang kucing justru menjilat tangan Jaejoong dengan sangat jinak.

Ia melotot kaget dengan kejadian itu.

"Ba-bagaimana—"

Tapi Yunho sepertinya masih harus memfokuskan diri pada serangan kucing-kucing lain, kali ini tanpa menyerang atau melukai mereka, Yunho justru memilih untuk menghindar lalu segera menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Ia kembali membawa Jaejoong melompat ke sebuah ranting lalu kembali menghindari kawanan kucing-kucing itu.

"Lebih baik kita menghindar, aku tidak mau melukai mereka lagi.." ucap Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang mengukir senyum simpul.

Sementara jauh di belakang mereka, kawanan kucing itu tak lagi mengejar setelah seorang laki-laki dengan jubah lab datang.

"Cukup.. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menangkapnya, biarkan saja dia bernafas untuk satu hari." ucap laki-laki itu dan kucing-kucing tadi pun mematuhinya.

"Uknow 206... Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku." desisnya.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah mereka sudah tidak mengejar.." Ucap Jaejoong ketika mereka sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang sepi.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, tidak mendapati satupun dari kawanan kucing-kucing itu yang mengejar. Ia sungguh bersyukur.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Mungkin sudah kembali ke tempat mereka, daripada itu lebih baik urus lukamu dulu." ucap Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong meringis, benar.. ia hampir lupa kalau punggungnya terluka cukup parah.

"Ahaha.. Ini tidak apa-apa, setidaknya mereka tidak banyak terluka lagi.." jawab Jaejoong membuat Yunho menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Jaejoong, membawanya berbalik dan secepat itu pula ia menarik kemeja Jaejoong hingga sobek. "Hyahh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya panik sambil menahan agar baju di bagian dadanya tidak terjatuh.

Yunho tak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya berlutut. Itu yang terakhir kali ia tahu sesaat sebelum merasakan sebuah benda yang lembut dan basah memyentuh luka-luka di punggungnya.

"Ngh!" Jaejoong mendongak saat ada rasa aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya ketika berasumsi bahwa kini Yunho tengah menggunakkan lidahnya di permukaan kulit lembut Jaejoong.

Dadanya bergemuruh sekaligus terasa panas, begitupun bagian yang disapu oleh lidah terampil itu. Jaejoong bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan desahan nista kalau saja ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Anehnya setiap inchi luka gores di punggungnya kini tak lagi terasa perih. Sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Gadis itu terdiam takjub sampai saat Yunho membuka kemejanya dan memberinya pada Jaejoong.

Laki-laki asing itu menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Jaejoong yang memakai kemeja tadi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya pemuda kucing bermata abu-abu itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa menatap Yunho, bola matanya terus bergerak gelisah ke segala arah asal jangan menatap pada bola mata abu-abu itu.

Namun ia bisa lihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Yunho kini tersenyum.

"Namamu?" tanyanya singkat.

_Gosh_... Ia bahkan lupa memberitahu namanya, "J-Jaejoong.. Kim Jaejoong.." jawabnya ragu—sekaligus malu.

"Jaejoongie ya...? Tidak kusangka akan bertemu secepat ini denganmu."

Gadis itu akhirnya menatap Yunho karena bingung. Bola matanya mengerjap polos seolah berkata 'Apa?' dengan begitu imutnya.

"Aku mencarimu.." Yunho melangkah saat Jaejoong ikut mundur selangkah.

Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Aku mencari orang yang akan membantuku membuat kerajaan kucing..'

Jaejoong melotot.

Cup!

Namun belum sempat ia protes, ia justru dihadiahi sebuah ciuman kilat di bibir oleh Yunho. Meski sekedar kecupan, itu cukup membuat Jaejoong shock bukan main.

"Sudah kuputuskan kau yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku dan kita akan buat kerajaan kucing!" ucap laki-laki itu ceria.

Jaejoong hanya ingat wajah bodoh Yunho dan cengiran menyebalkannya sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

Jaejoong pingsan.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

.

ff baru lagi ㅠ-ㅠ

maafin saya tapi udah lama banget pengen posting ini. **Hold Me, UKnow! **gak lama kok cuma 4-5 chapter aja dan udah saya ketik 3 chapter.

Sekarang saya serius kok ngelanjutin Secretive J ama Good Night yg udah masuk chapter terakhir, sabar ya... ^_^"

Minat lanjut?

Anyway, thanks ^^

seeya~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold Me, U Know!**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Heechul, Changmin. [Other casts will be revealed later.]**

**Chaptered! 2/4**

**Mature's Rated for some adult contents.**

**Romance/Fantasy/Sci-fi(?)**

**[Human!Jae, Hybrid!Yun]**

**GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**© Remake from Iisaka Yukako's manga "Hold Me, Noir!" created at 2003 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoongie..."

Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari pelipis Jaejoong, tangannya menahan kuat-kuat lengan Yunho yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Ng.. Yu-Yunho.." Ia tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana di saat darurat seperti ini.

Masalahnya saat ini ia terkunci di bawah tubuh Yunho. Mutan kucing itu menindihnya di atas ranjang dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Sungguh, Jaejoong kehabisan akal untuk menyingkirkan namja diatasnya ini.

"Sudah kuputuskan kaulah yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku.." Laki-laki bermata abu-abu terang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri kepala Jaejoong, berbisik seksi disana.

Jaejoong mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat sambil menggigit bibir.

Bagaimana ini?

Gadis itu tetap tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai saat Yunho mendekatkan wajah menuju ceruk lehernya.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

Detik itu juga mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar-lebar.

Tak ada yang menindihnya ataupun berniat memperkosanya—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega karena barusan hanya mimpi sialnya saja.

Tapi rasa bersyukur itu pergi begitu saja saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mendekap erat pinggang rampingnya. Begitu erat hingga Jaejoong merinding.

Ia mendelik lalu segera berontak, "Yahhh!" ia terduduk sementara ternyata Yunho—pelaku perbuatan mesum terhadap Jaejoong membuka mata.

Dengan gusar Jaejoong mengusap pinggangnya yang baru saja disentuh Yunho, seolah berusaha menghapus bekas-bekas tak terlihat dari tubuhnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidur disini?" Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho yang masih sibuk mengucek matanya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kemarin kau membiarkanku tidur disini kan? Lagipula kita punya misi untuk membuat anak..." ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal, "Aku tidak pernah ingat setuju soal melahirkan anak-anakmu kan?"

"Eish... Kau juga tidak menolak, Jaejoongie~ Aku sudah yakin memilihmu sebagai milikku.."

Jaejoong menepuk wajahnya karena semakin kesal.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kau bahkan belum memberitahuku siapa kau ini dan soal kucing-kucing aneh kemarin itu.."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu dari mereka..." jawab Yunho dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi dengan tingkah mutan ini.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjang itu dan membuka lemari. Mengambil satu stel seragamnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

Namun sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah masuk, gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam pada Yunho yang terduduk tenang diatas kasur sambil memperhatikannya.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Aku mau mandi!" ucapnya sengit.

Yunho yang mendengar itu segera berubah wujud menjadi kucing dan mengeong seolah memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh kucingnya.

Jaejoong geram lalu mengangkat kucing itu menuju pintu kamarnya. "Tubuh kucingmu itu tak menjamin apa-apa! Cepat keluar!" Jaejoong meraih kenop pintu dan melempar tubuh Yunho, tak tahu kalau ibunya sudah ada disana dan menangkap kucing itu.

"Huahhh!"

"Umma!" kaget Jaejoong.

Kim Heechul terlihat bingung melihat kucing besar itu di pelukannya.

"Kau membeli kucing, sayang?"

"Ani, umma.. Aku menemukannya di jalan dan dia terluka."

Heechul memperhatikan kalung yang ada di leher Yunho. "Hmm? Dia bukan kucing liar.. Kita harus menemukan majikannya.." jelasnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, setuju seratus persen pada ucapan sang umma.

Namun Yunho justru bersikap manja pada Heechul, dengan gerakan layaknya seekor kucing manis ia mengelus kepalanya ke lengan Heechul, dan memberinya tatapan memohon.

"Dan kalau kita tidak menemukan majikannya, kita bisa memeliharanya disini.." Heechul yang gemas mengusap sayang kepala kucing hitam itu.

Jaejoong melotot tak percaya dengan kata-kata ummanya barusan.

"Oke, UKnow ayo kita cari makanan dulu.." Heechul sudah berbalik sambil menggendong Yunho, Yunho sendiri menatap Jaejoong dari balik bahu Heechul dan mengeong.

Jaejoong tahu pasti saat ini Yunho sedang bersorak senang.

'KUCING MESUM!' batinnya kesal menatap kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Joongie~" Ahra menepuk bahu Jaejoong, gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja sebelum teman-temannya datang.

"Oh? Pagi.." akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah datang.

"Kau kenapa?" Jessica membenahi rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum, "Banyak masalah.." jawabnya ringan.

"Omo.. Masalah apa, Joongie? Kalau masalah dengan orang dewasa kami bisa memberi solusi.." jawab Ahra sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ahra.. Kau bodoh ya? Joongie masih kecil.. Dia tidak tahu hal yang seperti itu.." sela Yoonhee. Mereka tertawa begitupun Jaejoong yang entah kenapa ikut tertawa meski dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Ketiga sahabatnya ini memang begitu menyayanginya bahkan kadang memperlakukannya berlebihan seperti ia seorang maknae yang harus dijaga dan dimanja.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu mereka bahwa ia dilamar oleh seekor kucing.

"Wuahh.. Ada yang masuk dari jendela!" pekik seorang siswa kelas itu, mau tak mau membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke jendela kelas.

Dan ya, seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam sudah ada disana, membuat Jaejoong memekik kaget.

"Yunho! Kenapa kau kesini? Ini lantai 2!" ia refleks bertetiak cemas tanpa peduli sekitarnya.

Yunho meringis pelan lalu memasuki ruangan itu dan mendekati Jaejoong. "Dirumah bosan.. Tidak ada kau jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini.." jawabnya.

"_Aigoo_.. Tapi berbahaya sekali kan kau datang dari jendela." Mereka terus bicara tanpa sadar seisi kelas memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

Berdecak kagum karena ada seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan di kelas mereka saat ini, dan begitupun ketiga teman Jaejoong yang antusias mendekati Yunho.

"Joongie! Siapa laki-laki tampan ini?"

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya?"

_Well_.. Jaejoong merasa seperti artis yang dikejar-kejar _papparazzi _sekarang. Ia harus menjawab apa?

"Uhm.. Aku dan Jaejoongie belum ada hubungan apa-apa.. Aku masih berusaha mendekatinya." jawaban Yunho mengundang perhatian seisi kelas(lagi).

Jaejoong _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Woah... Jadi kau menyukai Jaejoong?"

"Aww... Kau bahkan memanggilnya 'Jaejoongie'..?"

Jaejoong tak tahu situasi macam apa sebenarnya ini, ia hanya berharap Yunho tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh dan mengundang—

"Ne.. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau Jaejoongie yang akan menjadi istri dan melahirkan anak-anakku.."

—Kesalah pahaman.

Oke, terlambat.. Ingatkan Jaejoong untuk membenturkan kepala Yunho ke dinding nanti.

Dan sialnya seluruh teman-temannya bersorak kagum mendengar jawaban Yunho, mereka seperti penonton di bioskop yang disuguhi adegan menakjubkan. Jaejoong semakin pusing dibuatnya.

Mereka sebenarnya masih sibuk dengan keributan itu sampai salah seorang siswi berteriak.

"Kyahhh!"

Seluruh yang ada di kelas menoleh pada asal suara, tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"A-ada apa?" tanya salah seorang siswa dan gadis yang tadi berteriak hanya mampu menunjuk ke bawah sana, pada sekumpulan kucing bermata merah menyala dan menatap marah pada kelas itu.

"Y-Yunho?" Jaejoong menoleh pada pria itu, sadar akan hal yang terjadi.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membawa mereka pergi." Secepat kedipan mata, Yunho sudah melompat keluar jendela.

Jaejoong sendiri khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Mengabaikan teman-teman yang bertanya tentang siapa sebenarnya Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

Ia harus menyusul Yunho dan memastikan 'kucing'nya itu tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Yunho disana, berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berjas lab dan sekumpulan kucing yang mengejarnya kemarin.

Mata musangnya menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Nah, UKnow 206.. Bagaimana liburanmu? Aku sudah berbaik hati memberi waktu sehari, sekarang ayo pulang ke lab.." Ucap laki-laki itu santai, Yunho hanya mendecih geli.

"Siapa yang kau pikir mau kembali ke neraka itu? Tempatku disini.. Aku tidak akan kembali kesana, katakan itu pada'nya'.." jawab Yunho dengan begitu angkuh.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi pembangkang? Kepala riset sudah memberikanmu segalanya kan? Harusnya kau mengabdi penuh padanya sebagai rasa terima kasih."

Yunho tak menjawab, bola mata abu-abu itu menatap tak suka pada si laki-laki asing itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana, apa yang aku cari sudah ada disini dan disinilah tempatku." Yunho mencoba mengulangi kata-katanya dan memberi penekanan penuh.

Laki-laki asing itu hanya tertawa.

"Maksudmu gadis itu?" Tunjuknya ke arah belakang.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapatkan Jaejoong berdiri disana.

"Jaejoongie?! Kenapa kemari?" protes Yunho, gadis itu segera mendekatinya.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu begitu saja, aku tidak tahu permasalahannya tapi kurasa dia bukan orang baik jadi aku akan membantumu." jawab Jaejoong.

"Ck! Membantu apa yang kau maksud? Aku lebih dari bisa menyingkirkan orang ini."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka justru sibuk berdebat.

"Kim Jaejoong? Aku juga melihatmu kemarin, kau punya kemampuan membaca perasaan binatang dan itu membuatku tertarik.. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan UKnow ke Lab?" laki-laki itu menatap penuh arti pada Jaejoong, membuat Yunho iritasi dan segera membawa Jaejoong ke belakangnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Kau satu-satunya orang yang harus kembali kesana! Tinggalkan kami!" pekik Yunho geram, Jaejoong bisa melihat mata Yunho yang berkilat marah.

"Mana bisa begitu.. Aku penanggung jawab klub peneliti, jadi aku harus membawamu kembali.."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, "Cih.. Kau pikir bisa membawaku pulang dengan kucing-kucing itu? Menggelikan.."

"Tadinya aku berniat mengajakmu baik-baik.. Tapi sikapmu membuatku kesal.." Laki-laki itu membuka sebuah botol kecil, dan angin dengan cepat menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir berwarna ungu.

Yunho tersentak, tiba-tiba saja ia tak sanggup berdiri tegak dan nafasnya memburu seolah tercekik.

"Yu-Yunho! Kenapa?" Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho, heran dengan reaksi mutan itu.

Ia pun mencoba meneliti apakah ada hal aneh yang juga terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Racun itu hanya berefek pada kucing, nona.. Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa merasakannya."

Jaejoong menoleh kaget, jadi benda itu juga yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan kucing-kucing itu?

"Kejam.. Jangan ganggu Yunho! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya!" Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya di depan Yunho, meski ia tak sepenuhnya yakin tapi ia mencoba untuk melindungi pemuda kucing itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Khh.. Jae-joongie.." Yunho tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya, ia jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang semakin lemah.. Kesadarannya diambang batas, tubuhnya mulai tak bisa mengikuti perintah otaknya sendiri.

"Humm.. Manis sekali, tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh kecilmu itu, nona?" laki-laki itu mendekat, Jaejoong sedikit gentar tapi ia berusaha tetap melindungi Yunho.

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Ayolah aku lelah bermain-main.. Menyingkir dan biarkan aku bekerja..." dengan tak berperasaan, laki-laki asing itu mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu ke tanah begitu saja.

"KYAHHH!" Jaejoong terpental, kerikil-kerikil kecil membuat luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"JAEJOONGIE!" Yunho melotot, nafasnya makin tersengal namun kali ini didominasi kemarahan.

Pemuda kucing itu meruncingkan kuku kirinya dan menusuk punggung tangan kanannya sendiri. Setelahnya, ia mampu bangun meski tertatih dan kesadarannya belum sempurna.

"Tak ada yang boleh mengendalikanku selain Jaejoong... Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena sudah menyakiti Jaejoongie.." mata Yunho berubah, bukan lagi abu-abu tenang melainkan merah menyala.

"Huh? Mengembalikan kesadaran dengan rasa sakit? Kau pintar juga, UKnow 206.. Tapi tentu saja kau takkan bisa lari dengan keadaan seperti itu.."

Jaejoong menahan ngilu di pundaknya yang sempat mengantam tanah dengan begitu keras, ia menatap Yunho yang berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki asing itu.

Tidak.. Yunho tidak boleh dibawa!

_'Seseorang kumohon tolong kami!'_ Jaejoong mencoba berdoa karena ia tahu Yunho ataupun dirinya takkan mungkin menghadapi situasi ini.

Kaaaak.. Kkaaak..

Jaejoong terkejut saat sekumpulan burung gagak dengan jumlah besar datang begitu saja dan segera menghalangi si jahat berjas lab.

Mereka tak henti menyerang laki-laki itu dengan paruh dan cakar mereka.

"Aarghh! Apa-apaan ini?!" Ia berusaha mengelak dan situasi itu dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk menyerang, mencakar wajah si jahat tanpa ragu.

"Arghhhhhh!"

"Pergilah! Dan jangan sampai kulihat wajahmu lagi!"

Laki-laki itu mundur dengan terpaksa karena kesakitan, belum lagi kerumunan gagak liar yang terus menyerangnya.

"Awas kalian, aku pasti akan datang lagi untuk menyeret kalian!" pekiknya sebelum hilang.

Yunho mendecih sementara Jaejoong yang berhasil membawa tubuhnya duduk pun merasa begitu lega.

"Jaejoongie?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho segera menghampiri gadis itu, berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eh?! Tanganmu! Bagaimana ini?!" Jaejoong panik ketika melihat punggung tangan kanan Yunho yang terluka dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

Yunho tersenyum, "Ini tidak apa-apa.." laki-laki yang matanya sudah kembali normal itu menjilat punggung tangannya sendiri. Jaejoong memperhatikannya dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana luka menganga itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, seolah membentuk sebuah jaringan kulit yang baru.

Ia menatap takjub pada apa yang dilihatnya. Apa itu juga yang terjadi pada luka di punggungnya kemarin?

"Itu.. Kau. Kemarin.." susunan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong kacau karena kelewat takjub.

Yunho terkekeh melihatnya, "Aku dan spesiesku memang punya kemampuan ini.. Liur kami bisa memperbaiki sel rusak dan membentuk jaringan baru diatas luka."

Jaejoong masih menatap bingung.

"Ah! Jadi waktu pertama aku membawamu itu?"

"Ya.. Aku berubah jadi manusia untuk mengobati luka-lukaku yang sudah kau perban."

Jaejoong benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan manusia kucing ini.

Yunho tak lagi bicara, ia melihat beberapa luka di tubuh Jaejoong dan segera membawa gadis itu mendekat. Tak sulit, karena tubuh Jaejoong cukup ringan.

"Ng..Y-Yun?" Jaejoong agak tersentak saat Yunho membawa tubuh gadis itu ke atas pangkuannya. Yunho mendekatkan parasnya ke paras Jaejoong dan mulai mengobati luka-luka itu.

Mulai dari goresan di pipi dan dagu Jaejoong, ia menyapunya lembut seolah takut Jaejoong tersakiti.

Jaejoong sendiri merasa aneh, ia agak takut dan berusaha menahan Yunho dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada bidang itu.

Yunho masih sibuk, sementara Jaejoong menutup matanya dan mensugestikan dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir bahwa kini ia hanya dijilat oleh seekor kucing.

Tapi itu sulit saat Yunho justru menggodanya, menggerakkan lidah ketika luka-lukanya sudah tak tersisa. Awalnya ia tak ingin melakukan itu, tapi ekspresi Jaejoong menuntunnya melakukan lebih. Ia tak bisa menahan dan mulai mengecupi leher jenjang gadis itu, memeluk punggungnya erat agar tubuh itu tak jatuh dari pangkuannya.

Semua makin melewati batas saat Yunho mulai menyingkap seragam Jaejoong dan menciumi bahu mulus itu. Perasaan Jaejoong semakin aneh, ditambah suara-suara kecil yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat saat tangan Yunho menyelinap untuk membelai punggungnya di balik seragam itu.

"Unghh.." Jaejoong tahu ini salah, tapi ia sendiri tak mampu menghentikan Yunho.

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya memberontak.

Tiba-tiba...

Klotakk!

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi keras itu dan merasakan gerakan Yunho yang terhenti, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja kembali berubah menjadi seekor kucing.

"Y-Yunho?" paniknya saat tahu Yunho tak sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong melihat sekitar dan menemukan sebuah kaleng minuman yang masih berisi disana, ia berasumsi suara tadi berasal dari benda itu yang menghantam kepala Yunho.

Gadis itu bersyukur dan segera membawa tubuh Yunho.

Sementara seekor kucing persia berbulu coklat terang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali berurusan dengan kotak obat saat kembali ke rumah, di obatinya belakang kepala Yunho yang tadi siang menerima benturan sekaleng minuman dengan begitu keras.

"Renungi kesalahanmu! Itu pasti karena kau seenaknya mempermainkanku." omel Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hanya diam dengan tubuh kucingnya, ia meratapi kesialannya padahal ia yakin betul momen tadi sudah sangat pas.

Lagipula darimana sih datangnya kaleng sialan itu? Masih terisi pula..

"Ehem.. Oh iya, karena kau belum tahu harus tinggal dimana.. Kau boleh tinggal disini.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada acuh, berusaha mengangkat dagunya.

Yunho yang mendengar itu mendadak merasa mood-nya naik, ia berlari kepada Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk melompat ke pelukan gadis itu.

Tapi Jaejoong sepertinya mulai mengetahui akal Yunho, dengan cepat ia menangkap tubuh kucing itu dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Membuat Yunho mengeong keras-keras saat kakinya berhasil menyelamatkannya diatas tanah.

"Tapi tidak dengan menjadi istri ataupun melahirkan anak-anakmu!" pekik Jaejoong marah-marah lalu segera menutup jendela kamarnya setelah menjulurkan lidah mengejek kucing hitam itu.

.

.

Jaejoong mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam _bathtub _perlahan sebelum seluruh tubuhnya ikut masuk.

Ia menyamankan tubuh dan bersandar menikmati air dan busa yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Hhahh.." ia menghela nafas sesaat.

Dua hari, dan rasanya seperti sudah begitu lama karena terus terjadi keributan di sekitarnya. Ia cukup lelah mengurusi pemuda setengah kucing itu.

_'Aku sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya tinggal disini jadi tidak boleh protes..' _keluhnya berkutat dengan pikiran.

Tangannya memainkan busa-busa berwarna putih itu ke seluruh tubuhnya.

_'Dan lagi.. Yunho selalu menjahiliku, aku pasti tidak akan berani tidur lagi malam ini..'_

Graakk!

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka, gadis itu segera menceburkan tubuhnya sebatas leher.

"Umma?"

"Kau baru mulai mandi kan? UKnow kotor sekali karena lumpur di luar, tolong sekalian mandikan dia ya?" Jaejoong kelabakan saat melihat kucing itu meronta-ronta di pelukan sang umma. Namun tanpa menyadari ekspresi _shock _anaknya, Heechul melempar tubuh kucing itu begitu saja ke dalam _bathtub _dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong semakin _shock_.

"Fuahhh!"

Benar saja, Yunho kembali berubah menjadi manusia setelah itu.

"Ibumu kejam sekali apa kalian punya kebiasaan melempar–" kata-kata Yunho tertahan di tenggorokan saat sadar kini ia ada di satu _bathtub _bersama Jaejoong tanpa menggunakkan apa-apa.

Dengan air yang berkurang saat ia terlempar ke dalam sana tentu saja Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang sempurna polos hingga ia mengukir sebuah senyum.

Jaejoong menatap kosong pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**Brakk Brukkk bruaghh!**

Heechul berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara itu dari kamar mandi. Ia pun terpaksa meninggalkan masakannya dan menoleh ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Joongie? Kau dicakar UKnow?" dilihatnya sosok Jaejoong yang sudah memakai handuk berjalan menuju tangga.

"Atau UKnow yang tenggelam di dalam _bathtub_.." balasnya dingin.

Dan Heechul hanya mampu menatap prihatin pada tubuh kucing yang terkapar tak berdaya diatas lantai tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa kucingnya masih hidup?" gumam Heechul khawatir.

.

.

.

Jaejoong datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan paling buruk. Malam kedua ia tak bisa tidur karena takut Yunho berbuat macam-macam jadi ia memaksakan diri untuk terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Padahal tubuhnya luar biasa lelah saat ini.

"Joongie?" Ia bisa melihat Ahra yang melambai ke arahnya, ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat menghampiri teman baiknya itu kalau saja langkahnya tak terasa berat.

Ia masih berusaha berjalan dengan baik ketika sialnya seorang siswa lain berlari dan menabraknya.

"Akh!"

Menahan tubuh tetap seimbang di posisi biasa saja sulit, apalagi ketika tertabrak begini. Kontan saja Jaejoong limbung.

Namun sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai koridor, sepasang tangan menahannya.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan menengadah mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan seragam rapi. Tinggi yang sangat kontras dengannya, mata berbinar cantik, dan wajah yang tampan itu yang ia ingat sebelum matanya terpejam.

Tidak, kali ini bukan pingsan.

Gadis itu tertidur mendadak

.

.

"Hoahmmm~" Jaejoong merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya saat bangun dan sadar ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Hoh? Aku tertidur lama sekali.." Ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat siang. Tapi bagusnya, ia merasa lebih sehat sekarang.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

"Joongie! Kau sudah bangun?" Yoonhee berteriak dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang terkekeh.

"Ne, Maaf.. Aku sudah menyusahkan kalian." ucapnya sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Sebuah tangan terulur memberi sekaleng _cappucinno _dan Jaejoong menoleh menatap orang itu.

Siapa?

"Joongie, satu-satunya orang yang harus kau berikan ucapan terima kasih itu dia.." tunjuk Ahra pada pemuda berwajah ramah yang baru saja memberikannya sekaleng _cappucinno _itu.

"_Annyeong_.. Aku Shim Changmin."

Jaejoong melongo, siapa sih dia?

"_Aishh_... Jangan pasang wajah bodoh itu, Joongie.. Dia Shim Changmin baru pindah ke kelas kita hari ini, dia juga yang menggendongmu sampai ke ruang kesehatan."

"_O-Omo_! Menggendongku? M-maaf.. Terima kasih.. Ohya, Aku Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona saat membayangkan bahwa tadi tubuhnya dibawa oleh laki-laki tinggi ini.

"Haha.. Tidak apa-apa lagipula Jaejoong-ssi sangat ringan.." ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar.

"Panggil 'Jaejoong' saja.. Changmin-ssi.."

"Okey, kalau begitu kau panggil aku 'Changmin' saja."

"Ng.. Itu, aku harus melakukan apa untuk berterima kasih?" Jaejoong menggaruk pelipisnya sendiri.

Changmin tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok."

"Tidak apa-apa Changmin-ah.. Kau bisa meminta Jaejoong menjadi _guide_-mu mengelilingi sekolah.. Bagaimana?" usul Jessica.

"Ah itu benar! Bagaimana kalau kutemani keliling sekolah?"

Changmin yang mendengar itupun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Boleh juga.."

.

.

.

Dan sebelum istirahat siang selesai, Jaejoong membawa Changmin pada sebuah tur singkat di gedung sekolah itu.

"Itu toiletnya, bagian perempuan tidak pernah ditutup karena katanya ada hantu berkacamata.." jelas Jaejoong membuat dahi Changmin mengernyit.

"Jadi kalau kau mau kesana, jangan coba-coba menoleh ke arah toilet perempuan."

"_Wae_? Apa hantu itu akan muncul?"

"_Aigoo _tentu saja tidak! Justru kau akan dihabisi anak-anak perempuan kan sudah kubilang pintunya tidak pernah mereka tutup, kau mau diteriaki 'pengintip' eoh?"

Changmin tertawa merutuki kebodohannya sekaligus ekspresi Jaejoong yang begitu lucu.

Merekapun kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor dan sampai ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong itu.

"Ini perpustakaannya, kau bisa mencari buku apapun disini.. Tapi hati-hati, penjaganya sangat galak, kalau berisik sedikit saja dia tak segan-segan menyumpal mulut orang itu dengan sekotak tisu."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tertawa geli karena penjelasan Jaejoong. Gadis itu terus menjelaskan hal detil tentang setiap tempat meski sebenarnya itu bukan hal penting.

"Kau lucu, ini pertama kalinya aku sekolah di Korea.. Tak kusangka sekolahnya semenarik ini."

"Oh? Jadi sebelumnya kau bersekolah di luar negeri?"

"Uhm bisa dibilang begitu.." Changmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Korea, kalau kau butu bantuan, kau bisa mendatangiku kapanpun." Jaejoong menawarkan kebaikan dan ditanggapi ucapan terima kasih oleh pemuda itu.

Dengan cepat mereka berubah menjadi akrab, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama periang jadi tak sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk melempar lelucon satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"BAU!"

Jaejoong berjengit saat mendengar itu dari mulut Yunho.

Ia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut di tepi ranjang karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengatainya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin masih bau, aku baru mandi!" protes Jaejoong sambil mengendus tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho duduk di lantai dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Bukan.. Ini bau laki-laki.."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, "Wajar kan? Ada banyak laki-laki di kelasku.. Kau tahu sendiri.." Jaejoong berusaha mengacuhkan Yunho lalu mematikan _hair-dryer_-nya.

"Ini beda, hari ini ada laki-laki yang menyentuhmu secara langsung.. Aroma tubuhnya masih tersisa di tubuhmu.. Siapa dia?"

Jaejoong kaget, otaknya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian pagi ini.

Changmin menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan kan? Apa itu yang Yunho maksud?

"Ya, memang ada.. Dia membawaku ke ruang kesehatan karena aku tidur.." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Hanya itu? Dia tidak menyentuh lebih kan?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong iritasi, "Kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa, hah?"

Yunho tak menjawab, jujur ada rasa cemburu yang sangat mengganggunya saat ini. Ia tak suka Jaejoong-nya disentuh oleh laki-laki lain.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong kembali terkesiap, "Ma-mana mungkin?! Kami baru berkenalan hari ini.." jawab gadis itu dengan wajah merona.

Tapi lagi-lagi otaknya membawa _flashback _tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tapi.. Dia memang tampan sih, tinggi, dan ramah.."

Jaejoong tak sadar ucapannya menyulut kemarahan Yunho, mutan itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang Jaejoong yang semula terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hyaaamhh—"

Mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Yunho sementara Yunho mencoba mendorong tubuh Jaejoong supaya jatuh diatas ranjang itu.

Jaejoong menolak, ia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya meski setengah duduk kini.

Gadis itu mengerang takut saat Yunho menciumnya dengan begitu buas. Melumat dan menyesap bibirnya tanpa jeda. Jaejoong tak mampu mengelak karena kedua tangan besar Yunho menahan kedua sisi wajahnya.

Jaejoong yang tak sanggup menahan posisi dengan tangannya akhirnya menyerah, ia terjatuh diatas tempat tidur dengan Yunho yang menindihnya.

"Umhh.. Y-Yuhn.." Protes Jaejoong ketakutan karena ciuman Yunho kali ini melibatkan lidah.

Tangan Yunho menahan tubuhnya sendiri di sisi tubuh Jaejoong dan itu membuat Jaejoong mendapat celah untuk menolak ciuman Yunho.

Gadis itu menghindar dari cumbuan Yunho dan terus berusaha mendorong tubuh itu. "Hentikan Yuuhn.. Mhh.. Cukuph.."

Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengindar, Yunho pun tetap bersikeras memaksa gadis itu menerina ciumannya yang brutal dan tak terkendali.

"Anghh.. Kumohon berhentiih.." desah Jaejoong ketika Yunho menghisap kuat leher kirinya, tangannya mencoba mendorong bahu Yunho kuat-kuat.

Tapi nihil, Yunho sedang terbakar cemburu saat ini.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

Chapter dua! :D

Saya mau jawabin pertanyaan secara keseluruhan aja ya!

※ **fanfic ini agak aneh. klo uknow punya kemampuan membersihkan luka dgn ludahnya, kenapa dia nggak bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri? kenapa harus dibantu jaejoong? siapa sebenarnya uknow 206? apakah kucing percobaan yg lepas dari kandang sehingga dikejar ilmuwan gila dan kawanan kucingnya untuk dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula?**

• Kalau soal luka itu udah jelas ya disini, Yunho tetep nyembuhin sendiri lukanya waktu itu tapi Jaejoong udah duluan nolongin karena pas ditemuin Jaejoong, Yunho hampir sekarat.

Buat pertanyaan lainnya belom bisa saya jawab ya soalnya itu bakal jadi inti cerita.. Gak seru dong kalo dibocorin ^^

.

※ **yunho itu sebenarnya apa? dan apa itu maksudnya membuat kerajaan kucing? nanti jaejoong diubah jadi kayak yunho kah?**

• Yunho disini mutan, tau kan? Setengah manusia & setengah kucing, jadi dia bisa berubah kapanpun dia mau :D

Kerajaan kucing itu sebenernya cuma kiasan Yunho yang minta Jaejoong buat jadi istrinya, dan tenang aja.. Jaejoong gak akan berubah jadi apa-apa kok. Daripada ke jenis fantasy tentang kerajaan & siluman, sebenernya fic ini lebih condong ke fantasy science-fiction . ^^

.

※ **hehehe sori nih yeee bkn mksdnya mau nyinggung tapi kok ceritanya kaya komik yg pernah aku baca yaaa? chingu terinspirasi dari komik itu bkn? aku lupa judulnya hehe**

• Hoho gapapa kok, kalo yang kamu maksud itu komik **Hold Me, Noir! **atau **Dakishimete, Noir!** berarti kamu bener. _Please give attention to my credits _^^

Saya selalu nyantumin credit kok kalo bikin remake biar kalian yang tau juga bisa nebak-nebak cerita :D

.

Dan terakhir buat beberapa readers yang tahu komik ini hehe.. Kejawab kan penasarannya di chapter ini? ^^

.

Thanks buat readers yang udah mau nanya & review di chap 1.

.

.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Special Thanks to :**

**KimYunhoJungJonghyun || DahsyatNyaff || wineparadise || Kimcaewon27 || noon || bambidola || yoshiKyu || akiko ichie || Han Seung Ri || nayla || 13kyusa || tasya vianita || onkey shipper04 || Hyo09 || inoo cassieast || HyuieYunnie || birin rin || akiramia44 || danactebh || Cindyshim07 || rikurijung || ShinJiWoo920202 || dokbealamo || sachan || azahra88 || indahjae || dea || Rly C Jaekyu || babyuno || vianashim**

**And for all Silent Readers ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold Me, U Know!**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Heechul, Changmin. [Other casts will be revealed later.]**

**Chaptered! 3/?**

**Mature's Rated for some adult contents.**

**Romance/Fantasy/Sci-fi(?)**

**[Human!Jae, Hybrid!Yun]**

**GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**© Remake from Iisaka Yukako's manga "Hold Me, Noir!" created at 2003 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat pelan saat Yunho dengan intens mengecupi lehernya, tangan pemuda itu juga dengan berani menyentuh dada Jaejoong dan meremasnya, membuat airmata menggenang lebih banyak di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Mnghhhh!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong akhirnya mendorong keras dada Yunho. Dan berhasil menghindar dari serangan mutan itu.

Yunho menatap sang gadis dengan ekspresi kaget.

Jaejoong menolaknya? Dan.. Hei! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada gadis itu?

Yunho menatap nanar, Jaejoong berada di keadaan paling buruk, piyama-nya berantakan begitupun rambut _almond_-nya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca meski belum sempat ada kristal yang tumpah. Dan bibir ceri itu bergetar. Jaejoong menatap gusar pada Yunho.

Sungguh, kini Yunho menyesal.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara selain isak tertahan, gadis itu menghentakkan kaki menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya sambil menatap Yunho.

"Kumohon keluar."

"Tapi—"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Yunho tak tega saat melihat mata itu akhirnya meneteskan butiran bening dan bagaimana kaki Jaejoong gemetar berusaha menyangga tububnya sendiri. Ia terpaksa mengikuti kemauan gadisnya, berubah menjadi kucing lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Dan ia pun harus rela ketika Jaejoong membanting pintu kasar saat ia sudah berada di luar. Ia hanya mampu terdiam.

Sementara Jaejoong jatuh terduduk karena kakinya begitu lemas, airmata juga terus jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Bodoh... Yunho benar-benar bodoh..." gadis itu menangis sesenggukan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, seperti biasa.. Jaejoong bersiap berangkat sekolah. Tanpa menyentuh sarapannya, ia segera memakai sepatu begitu sampai di lantai bawah.

"Joongie sayang.. Kau lihat Uknow? Dari tadi malam dia belum kembali padahal aku baru menyiapkan makanan..." tanya Heechul yang sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari dengan piring makanan kucing di tangannya.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, "Mana ku tahu.. Huh.." sambil menghentakkan kaki dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Heechul yang menatap bingung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelas setelah membantu Song seosaengnim membawa buku ke ruang referensi. Pikirannya kosong sejak tadi hingga saat ia menabrak salah satu murid pun ia hanya meminta maaf tanpa melihat pada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.." Jaejoong meminta maaf tanpa semangat atau intonasi berarti.

Padahal yang ia tabrak—namja tinggi berambut coklat itu sudah siap untuk menyapanya tapi begitu melihat si gadis pergi tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya, ia hanya menatap bingung.

.

.

Gadis berambut _almond _itu hanya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tidak semangat hari ini? Karena kemarahannya pada sikap Yunho tadi malam atau justru marah karena mutan kucing itu tidak muncul juga pagi ini.

Ia semakin tidak mengerti karena beberapa kali ia justru menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang memikirkan Yunho.

"—ngie? Joongie?"

"Oh? Ne!" Jaejoong tersentak saat Ahra menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ah.. Ya.. Kalian duluan saja.." Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergerak mebenahi buku-bukunya.

Ahra menatap sesaat pada Jessica dan Yeonhee yang ada di depan pintu kelas lalu kembali menatap khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong tak membuka mulut, hanya mengangguk sesaat.

Meski Ahra menatap ragu, tapi akhirnya ia meninggalkan kelas. Mungkin Jaejoong memang butuh sendiri.

Kelas sudah sepi, perlahan gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan ke luar kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Shim Changmin di depan pintu lengkap dengan senyum menawannya dan lambaian ringan.

Mau tak mau, Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keduanya baru saja melewati gerbang bersama, mereka beberapa kali saling bercanda dan tertawa ringan.

Changmin yang melihat tawa Jaejoong pun menatap senang.

"Akhirnya kau mau tersenyum lagi.." ucap _namja _itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ya, hari ini kau terlihat tidak begitu semangat. Bahkan kau tidak menoleh padaku saat kita bertabrakan di koridor tadi.. Aku yakin pasti ada apa-apa.."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, "Maaf.. Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." ia kembali tertunduk.

"Mau main ke rumahku?"

"Ne?" Jaejoong menoleh kaget.

"Ya.. Mungkin kau butuh suasana baru, jadi aku hanya menawarkan saja.." Changmin menggendikkan bahu.

"_Gomawo _Changmin-ah.. Tapi—"

"Jaejoongie!"

Kedua teman yang sedang berinteraksi itu menoleh saat mendengar panggilan.

"Yunho?!" Jaejoong yang kaget lalu segera mendekati Yunho dan bersiap untuk memarahinya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang semalaman?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aishh.. Kau pikir siapa yang mengusirku?"

Changmin hanya memperhatikan disana, kemudian bersuara karena merasa diabaikan.

"Pacarmu, Jaejoong-ah?"

Gadis itu buru-buru menoleh,"Ah! Bu-bukan.."

Yunho sendiri terbelalak saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang sejak tadi bersama Jaejoong. "KAU?!" Yunho menatap nanar.

Jaejoong menatap bergantian pada keduanya, Yunho yang terlihat kaget dan Changmin yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya!/Tidak." Jawab mereka serempak namun beda, tentu Changmin yang mengatakan 'tidak'.

Yunho terlihat kesal, dan segera menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu serta mencengkram kerah seragamnya. Changmin tentu saja kaget bukan main dan berusaha menahan tangan Yunho.

"Kau pasti mendekati Jaejoong dengan maksud terselubung kan?! Katakan!" Yunho mengancam pemuda tinggi itu dengan mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya yang siap melukai kapanpun.

"YUNHO! CUKUP!"

Hampir-hampir saja Yunho benar-benar melukai Changmin kalau saja Jaejoong tak berteriak. Entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu patuh pada ucapan gadis cantik itu.

"Berhentilah mempemalukanku di depan teman-temanku!" kini Jaejoong yang kesal dan menatap Yunho dengan alis tertaut.

"Siapa yang berniat mempermalukanmu? Aku hanya ingin melindungi gadis yang kusukai, Jaejoongie!"

Deg.

Tidak, sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebar-debar. Tapi itulah satu-satunya yang Jaejoong rasakan setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Hei, Yunho kan memang sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Tapi entah kenapa bagi Jaejoong, rasanya kali ini berbeda.

"Ta-tapi Changmin bilang tidak mengenalmu! Kau salah orang!"

"Jae, kau—"

"Sudah.. Pulang sana! Umma mencarimu! Aku akan ke rumah Changmin dulu."

Gadis itu sudah berjalan dan Changmin pun hendak mengekor. Yunho melotot _horror_, tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Jaejoong—" Yunho baru saja mendapat langlah pertamanya saat Jaejoong menoleh dengan tatapan sinis.

"PULANG! Kalau kau ikuti aku, jangan harap bisa pulang!" ancam gadis itu dan tentu saja Yunho kembali terhenti di tempatnya.

Ia hanya mampu menatap tajam pada kedua punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia itu sepupumu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, hanya itu alasan yang ia temukan di otaknya saat Changmin bertanya. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Changmin saat mengatakannya.

Dan Changmin yang menerima anggukan itu hanya ber'oh' ria

Dua pasang kaki itu terhenti, sebenarnya Jaejoong ikut terhenti karena Changmin juga terhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

Ya, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai. Padahal perjalanan ke apartemen Changmin ini tidaklah dekat. Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Yunho.

Ia hanya sadar ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dan Changmin mengajaknya menuju _lift_.

Cklek...

"_Jja_.. Selamat datang.."

"_Ne_.. Permisi.." Jaejoong menunduk hormat saat Changmin mempersilahkannya masuk dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. Mata Jaejoong segera menginvasi ruangan yang terlihat oleh matanya.

"Masuklah, duduk disana dulu.." tunjuk Changmin pada sebuah bangku di depan konter dapurnya.

Jaejoong awalnya merasa begitu canggung tapi akhirnya menuruti Changmin dan duduk diatas kursi tinggi itu.

Changmin sendiri melepas jas seragam dan menaruhnya bersama tas di atas sofa sebelum akhirnya menuju dapur. Mata Jaejoong terus mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

Ya, Shim Changmin memang pemuda yang baik, ramah, dan tampan—semua akan mengakui itu. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran apa-apa terhadapnya? Rasanya berbeda ketika bersama Yunho.

Ah, ia jadi ingat bagaimana sentuhan panas Yunho tadi malam. Ia sungguh takut saat itu tapi jujur saja, hatinya terasa makin tak beres setelah itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengusir pikirannya tentang Yunho. Untung saja Changmin membelakangi jadi tak melihat tingkah anehnya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba mencari bahan lain yang bisa ia pikirkan, dan ia mencoba kembali melihat ruangan dimana saat ini ia berada.

Tempat tinggal Changmin hanya sebuah ruang apartemen sederhana seperti pada umumnya, tak ada sekat pemisah sama sekali yang membatasi antara ruang utama dan dapur bahkan tempat tidur milik Changmin. di kiri Jaejoong adalah pintu geser kaca besar yang menghubungkan ke balkon kamar karena kamar Changmin ini ada di lantai empat.

Tak banyak barang, hanya beberapa kardus coklat yang bertumpuk di sudut ruangan dan membuat Jaejoong berasumsi bahwa Changmin memang baru saja pindah kesini.

Trek.

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar saat Changmin menaruh secangkir teh di depannya. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi setelah sempat bersandar pada meja konter.

Changmin memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Teh herbal.. Bagus untuk pikiranmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut saat mendengarnya dan menatap Changmin yang lebih dulu meminum teh miliknya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengambil cangkir berisi teh-nya yang Changmin letakkan diatas meja, merasakan bagaimana hangat cangkir yang menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Changmin-ah..."

Changmin tersenyum lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Tidak perlu, kita teman kan?"

Jaejoong kembali mengukir senyum saat mendengar itu dan mengangguk.

"Ohya, memangnya kau sedang ada masalah apa sampai begitu tak bersemangat hari ini?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi ia merasa cukup memberitahunya satu kalimat.

"Hanya masalah kecil.." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian meminum teh-nya, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Oh? Dengan sepupumu tadi?"

"Uhum.. Ohya, aku minta maaf soal sikap—"

Prang!

Jaejoong melotot, cangkir di tangannya jatuh begitu saja saat merasa tenggorokannya tercekik.

Gadis itu bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara saat pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

_'Akh! Ada sesuatu dalam minuman itu.'_

Jaejoong nyaris terjatuh dari kursi namun Changmin segera menahan tubuh gadis itu, mengangkat dan dengan tenang membawanya menuju sofa meski Jaejoong meronta-ronta.

Brukh!

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh diatas sofa saat kesadarannya makin menipis.

Bisa ia lihat bagaimana Changmin setengah menindih tubuhnya sambil menahan kedua tangannya yang memang sudah melemah.

Jaejoong tak mampu berkutik saat tahu tatapan Changmin berubah.

Bukan lagi tatapan seorang teman.

"Di luar perkiraanku, tapi aku beruntung karena kau mengusir Uknow dan lebih memilihku."

_'Di-dia tahu Uknow?'_

Changmin membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya sendiri dan Jaejoong makin menyesal saat melihat sebuah kalung berbandul kubus kecil yang sama seperti milik Yunho.

**Max 218.**

"Aku yakin kau pernah melihat kalung yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya."

Bagus, ia sudah berbuat salah pada Yunho dan ia meyakinkan diri untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu nanti.

Kesadaran Jaejoong menipis dan terus menipis.

Ia hanya ingat bisikan terakhir Changmin yang membuat dirinya merasa semakin bersalah.

"Terima kasih sudah mempemudah kerja-ku, seandainya kau menuruti Uknow, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

.

.

_'Yunho-yah.. Tolong aku..'_

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

.

Yeay! Chapter ini pendek! tapi berenti di saat yang pas kan? XD

Selamat buat kalian yang menebak tepat tentang Changmin. Emang bener, salah satu pedoman wajib kalo baca ff itu : waspada ama tokoh baru yang umumnya murid pindahan! Haha..

Oh iya buat yang masih nanya apa fic ini diambil dari komik_**Hold Me, Noir!**_jawabannya Iya. _Again, please give attention to my credits_.

Bagian kepala fic yang berisi judul, cast, warning, & credit itu bukan saya bikin asal-asalan jadi mohon diperhatikan juga ya.

Dan kayaknya ini gak jadi 4 chapter aja deh *liatisicerita*

Oke, _see yaa in the next chap_! ^^

.

.

**Big thanks to :**

**KimYunhoJungJonghyun || ruixi || alby || JungKimCaca || Cindyshim07 || exindira || rikurijung || rii-ka || birin rin || Guest || Akiramia44 || tasya vianita || 13kyusa || azahra88 || danactebh || sucirahmaaa || ShinJiWoo920202 || Vianashim || inoo cassieast || Guest || bambidola || nabratz || PURPLE-KIMlee || Rly C Jaekyu || everadit and all silent readers ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hold Me, U Know!**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Heechul, Changmin. [Other casts will be revealed later.]**

**Chaptered! 4/?**

**Mature's Rated for some adult contents.**

**Romance/Fantasy/Sci-fi(?)**

**[Human!Jae, Hybrid!Yun]**

**GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**© Remake from Iisaka Yukako's manga "Hold Me, Noir!" created at 2003 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap tajam pada sebuah bangunan kokoh di hadapannya. Ya, itu apartemen yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Jaejoong-nya dan Changmin.

Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah, dan dengan cepat ia menuju tangga ke atas.

"Seenaknya menyuruhku pulang, mana mungkin bisa! Aku tahu pasti Max punya maksud terselubung!" geramnya sambil menaiki tangga satu persatu.

Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang berasal dari sebuah kamar di lantai empat.

Mutan itu menyeringai karena berpikir Max terlalu bodoh untuk menutupi jejak aroma Jaejoong. Mengikuti insting setengah hewan-nya, akhirnya ia mendobrak sebuah pintu yang ia yakini tempat dimana Jaejoong berada.

BRAKKK!

"Jaejoongie!"

.

.

.

"Ngh.." Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, terasa begitu silau saat retina-nya menangkap cahaya.

Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat menemukan pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Shim Changmin sedang duduk di sisinya, memberi tatapan intens yang membuatnya sadar akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

Ia bersyukur karena pakaiannya masih utuh dan lengkap.

Jaejoong segera bangkit, mensejajarkan wajah dengan Changmin. Menatap sengit pada laki-laki tampan itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Apa tujuanmu?" Jaejoong meninggikan intonasinya.

BRAKKK!

"Jaejoongie!"

Keduanya menoleh kaget ke arah pintu kamar itu.

Yunho disana.

"Yun!" Jaejoong hampir saja berhasil berlari ke pelukan Yunho kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Changmin.

"Akh!" Gadis itu meringis kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang.. Kemarilah kalau kau menginginkannya!" Dengan sigap, Changmin membopong tubuh Jaejoong di pundaknya kemudian melompat ke balkonnya, melompat lagi menuju balkon kamar lain.

"Sial.. Jangan lari!"

Yunho pun terus mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Changmin terhenti di bagian paling atas apartemen itu, ia memang tak berniat kabur hanya mencari tempat yang lebih luas untuk meladeni Yunho.

Diturunkannya tubuh Jaejoong namun ia tetap mengurung tubuh gadis itu dengan lengannya.

Yunho yang berdiri cukup berjauhan menatap geram karena Jaejoong yang terlihat kesakitan saat menerima perlakuan kasar Changmin.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Max?! Kenapa kau melibatkan Jaejoong?!" bentak Yunho. Changmin menyeringai kecil.

"Baiklah, ku jelaskan agar kau tidak penasaran.. Aku ini bertugas membawamu kembali ke laboratorium dan dia akan menjadi tawananku.. Karena sepertinya orang-orang di lab tertarik padanya, jadi kalau ku bawa kalian berdua sekaligus.. Mereka pasti akan senang."

"Akhh.." Jaejoong mengeluh saat Changmin menahan tubuhnya semakin kuat.

Yunho tak mampu berdiam diri lagi, ia benar-benar marah saat ini. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan itu!" ia bersiap menyerang Changmin namun...

Sriing..

Kuku-kuku Changmin memanjang seperti yang waktu itu dilakukan Yunho. Laki-laki berwajah kekanakkan itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke leher mulus Jaejoong dan menyebabkan sebuah luka gores disana.

"Kemarilah.. Serang aku kalau kau ingin gadis ini terluka.. Kau pasti akan menyesal jika melawanku.."

Nafas Yunho tercekat melihat gadisnya terluka. "Hentikan!"

Namun sepertinya Changmin tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke lab.. Disana bukan tempatku.. Kembalikan Jaejoong..." Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati Changmin tanpa berniat melawan, karena ia tahu akan fatal akibatnya pada Jaejoong.

Changmin mendesis geram saat Yunho masih saja keras kepala berusaha mendekatinya tanpa melawan."Jangan mendekat atau ku bunuh gadis ini!"

Crash!

Satu cakaran diterima Yunho tepat di pelipis kirinya, membuat darah segar segera mengalir.

"YUNHOO!"

Jaejoong berteriak histeris melihat Yunho yang sama sekali tak melawan. Sementara Changmin tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, Uknow.. Sudah lama aku ingin membuatmu merasakan hal ini.."

Jaejoong tak mengerti, kenapa Changmin sampai setega ini, dendam kah?

Yunho yang semula sempat meringis kesakitan ternyata tak menyerah, ia kembali mendekati Changmin berusaha mengambil Jaejoong-nya.

"Kau keras kepala juga ya!"

Duaghhh!

Kali ini satu tendangan keras tepat mengenai perut mutan ragdol itu, ia terpental cukup jauh dan Jaejoong kembali berteriak tak karuan.

"Cukup! Kumohon hentikan, Yun! Pergilah!" pinta Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah menangis.

Yunho tertatih namun masih berusaha bangun, rusuk kirinya terasa begitu sakit tapi ia tak akan berhenti sebelum Jaejoong bisa ia rebut kembali.

"Tidak akan.. Kau harus kembali padaku, Kim Jaejoong."

Bisa Jaejoong lihat darah terus mengalir dari luka di pelipis laki-laki itu. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Yunho rela terluka seperti ini hanya untuk menolong dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah bersikap kasar tadi. Ia sungguh menyesal. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho terluka lebih banyak.

"Cih.. Sial.." Changmin terlihat geram sekaligus tak percaya saat tubuh Yunho masih sanggup berdiri.

Saat laki-laki itu lengah, Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mengigit lengan yang mengurungnya.

"Arkhh!"

Tak mampu menahan sakit di lengannya, akhirnya Jaejoong terlepas. Gadis itu segera berlari menuju Yunho.

"Yunho!"

Refleks, ia memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan perasaan khawatir yang luar biasa. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yunho saat ini.

"Sudah Yun.. Cukup.."

"Jaejoongie.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan bodohnya, Yunho justru mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong.

Sungguh ia menyesal.

"Mundurlah dulu.. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap olehnya lagi." perintah Yunho dan Jaejoong menurutinya.

Mata Yunho menatap tajam pada mutan persia yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada lagi kecurangan sekarang, kemari.. Hadapi aku.." tantang Yunho membuat Changmin tersenyum.

"Bagus, kelihatannya kau lebih serius sekarang."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, secepat kilat Changmin sudah ada di depan Yunho, memberikan satu pukulan telak hingga lagi-lagi Yunho terhuyung meski tak sampai terjatuh.

Duakhh..!

Lagi, pukulan kedua dan Yunho masih belum bisa membalas.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang ke lab agar mereka mengabulkan keinginanku!" kali ini serangan Changmin mampu di hindari Yunho.

Sang mutan ragdol terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang Changmin lontarkan di tengah sesi perkelahian mereka ini.

"Keinginan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yunho gusar sambil terus menghindar karena Changmin bertubi-tubi menyerangnya.

" Mereka berjanji akan memberikan apa yang ku mau jika aku membawamu pulang!" Changmin tak ubahnya seperti seseorang yang tengah kesetanan, dengan begitu kalap ia terus melancarkan serangan yang beberapa kali sempat menyentuh Yunho.

Yunho memang mengalah dan memilih untuk menghindar saja, tapi tidak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Changmin.

"BODOH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMPERCAYAI JANJI MEREKA?!"

BUGHHH!

Sebuah tinju keras melayang ke pipi kanan Changmin, membuat pemuda itu terpelanting dan beberapa kali terpental di atas tanah, bahkan ia kembali berubah menjadi seekor kucing persia berbulu coklat terang karena kerasnya pukulan yang ia terima.

Tubuh kucing itu terus saja terseret hingga bagian ujung atap.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong melewati Yunho, berlari khawatir menuju kucing persia yang nyaris jatuh dari ketinggian itu.

Di tangkapnya kaki depan si kucing persia agar tidak sampai terjatuh, namun sentuhan itu menjadi seperti sengatan listrik di kulit Jaejoong. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan dari serentetan peristiwa yang seperti mimpi.

_._

_"Bagus, Uknow 206.. Kekuatanmu mengagumkan, kau memang kebanggaan kami.."_

_._

_"Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan menemukan mate-ku dan mempunyai anak serta keluarga kecil di luar sana."_

_"Omong kosong, kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanmu pergi? Kita hanya bahan percobaan, mimpimu itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan."_

_._

_"Uknow 206 kabur!"_

_"Gawat! Bagaimana ini.. Dia kan kesayangan kepala riset!"_

_"Kita harus menemukannya."_

_._

_"Aku akan membawa Uknow kembali kesini."_

_"Kau bisa?"_

_"Tentu saja, tapi sebagai gantinya.. Berikan apapun yang ku inginkan."_

_"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan, Max?"_

_"Aku ingin... Kebebasan."_

_._

.

Jaejoong membawa tubuh kucing itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Ia mengerti.

Ia mengerti sekarang alasan di balik sikap Changmin. Mutan persia ini tak benar-benar membenci Yunho sebenarnya.

"Jaejoongie... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong menoleh lalu mengangguk mantap.

Sang mutan persia yang sempat hilang kesadaran itu kini kembali sadar dan segera melompat dari pelukan Jaejoong.

Berubah kembali menjadi manusia setelah kakinya sampai di atas tanah.

Pipi Changmin lebam parah hanya karena sebuah pukulan dari Yunho.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Uknow.."

"Sudah cukup, Shim Changmin! Aku sudah tahu semuanya.. Kau sebenarnya bukan membenci Yunho kan? Kau hanya iri pada Yunho.."

Laki-laki berwajah kekanakkan itu sempat terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong. Namun kemudian ia hanya membuang muka, poni coklat terang-nya hampir-hampir menutupi matanya sendiri.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau Jaejoongie? Mana mungkin dia iri..."

Changmin yang mendengar kata-kata Yunho pun mendecih pelan.

"Ya.. Aku memang iri padanya.." ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, terlihat begitu frustasi karena Yunho tak sadar sedikitpun jika dia memang iri pada jiwa bebas dan kekuatan sempurna milik mutan ragdol itu.

"Dia selalu berbuat semaunya.. Laboratorium di jaga ketat setiap hari, bahkan bernafas pun kami diawasi, mutlak bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Karena itulah aku berpikir Laboratorium memang satu-satunya tempat bagi kami."

Sekilas, Changmin melirik sinis pada Yunho.

"Tapi dengan begitu tenangnya, mutan sialan ini bisa kabur.. Aku benar-benar membencinya.." Entah bagaimana, tapi nada bicara Changmin kini terdengar lebih kekanakkan, bukan lagi seperti orang yang memendam dendam begitu dalam, melainkan nada seperti anak kecil yang iri karena saudaranya diberikan hadiah sedangkan ia tidak.

Menghela nafas sesaat, Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi yah... Memang aku sangat iri padanya. Dia selalu bebas, seperti tak ada rantai yang membelenggunya. Dia bisa pergi semudah itu tanpa ada beban. Aku iri.. Cemburu.. Karena dia memiliki semua yanh tidak ku miliki.." Raut Changmin berubah sendu, suaranya berubah menjadi pelan dan bagi Jaejoong itu begitu menyayat hati.

Yunho bergeming, mendekati Jaejoong dan merangkulnya.

"Aku ini bodoh, tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.. Tapi kurasa kau salah jika berpikir aku memiliki banyak kemampuan dan kelebihan."

Ucap Yunho yang memang rendah hati.

Changmin mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Tch.. Kau tidak tahu rasanya."

Yunho melotot tak percaya, ia berusaha berkata dengan tenang dan baik pada Changmin, tapi pemuda jelmaan kucing persia itu malah mengeluarkan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Yah! Maumu apa sih?"

"Heii.. Sudah.. Sudah!" Jaejoong segera menahan Yunho yang hendak menyerang Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Yun.. Aku yakin Changmin tak bermaksud jahat.. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya jadi kau juga tidak boleh bersikap kasar padanya lagi."

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong, hei.. Gadis itu membelanya?

Yunho mendecih, ia tak mungkin membantah kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau membelaku?" tanya Changmin to the point.

Jaejoong tersenyum sesaat, "Kita teman.. Aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu, begitupun Yunho."

Mata Changmin melebar, seakan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jaejoong.

Teman?

Baru kali ini ada yang menyebutnya sebagai 'teman'. Bahkan setelah ia berbuat tak pantas pada gadis itu?

Akhirnya Changmin kembali tertunduk dan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku kalah... Setelah ini aku hanya harus menyerahkan diri kepada kepala riset."

"Hei.. Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang saat mendengar kalimat Changmin.

"Kalian sudah terkurung begitu lama.. Sangaaat lama. Kalian juga berhak mendapat kebebasan jadi kalian tidak boleh kembali ke sana! Changmin, ikut saja ke rumahku.. Kalau kalian terus berdua pasti kalian bisa mengatasi mereka kan?" Gadis manis itu tersenyum. Membuat Changmin lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya.

Yunho yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya maju beberapa langkah, menepuk pundak mutan persia itu dan tersenyum.

"Benar kata Jaejoong, kebebasan kita disini.. Bagaimanapun kita berhak hidup bebas."

Changmin menyudahi kekagetannya, berganti dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menyukai gadis ini, maafkan aku." Dengan begitu formal, Changmin meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Umma~ aku pulang!" Jaejoong melepas sepatu susah payah dengan kakinya karena saat ini ada dua ekor kucing yang ia bawa.

"Selamat datang.. Eh? Kucing lagi?" Heechul kaget saat melihat kucing persia asing berwarna coklat terang yang ada di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Iya... Boleh kita pelihara kan, umma? Aku menemukannya tadi."

"Boleh sih, lagipula umma suka kucing, tapi sepertinya yang kau temukan selalu bukan kucing sembarangan.. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu... Ganti seragammu, umma akan memanaskan makan malam kita dan ikan untuk Uknow dan..."

"Max.. Namanya Max, umma.."

Heechul tersenyum, "Selamat datang di rumah kami, Max.." ia mengelus sayang kepala kucing persia itu. Tanpa disadari siapapun, hati Changmin terasa menghangat.

Jadi ini yang namanya keluarga?

Menyenangkan sekali, saat kembali ke rumah ada yang menyambut dengan ramah setiap hari.

.

.

.

Denting sumpit sesekali terdengar, menghiasi acara makan malam mereka.

Yunho dan Changmin harus rela makan sarden di mangkuk khusus yang disediakan Heechul. Sementara ibu dan anak itu makan dengan tenang diatas meja.

"Joongie sayang, besok umma harus pergi menyerahkan dan merevisi naskah di Busan, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika umma pergi untuk satu malam?"

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya lalu mengangguk.

"Apa setelah itu naskah umma akan diterbitkan?"

"Tergantung, kalau mereka suka.. Mungkin ya, naskah itu akan diterbitkan menjadi sebuah buku."

"Kalau begitu umma harus berusaha..." Jaejoong mencoba menyemangati umma-nya.

Heechul agak khawatir, "Kau yakin tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Joongie? Umma sedikit takut.."

"Tenang saja umma.. Apalagi sekarang ada Uknow dan Max.. Mereka pasti akan menemaniku.. Iya kan?" Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya supaya bisa melihat kedua kucing itu.

Dan mereka mengeong kompak, membuat Heechul terkagum.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Jaejoong harusnya masih terlelap tapi suara ketukan kasar di pintu kamarnya terpaksa membuat ia terjaga.

"Aishh.." Dengan kesal, ia melempar bantal yang semula menutupi wajahnya ke lantai.

Ia berjalan gontai dengan mata setengah tertutup ke pintu kamarnya.

Ckrekkk...

"Ada apa?"

Bisa dilihatnya, Yunho dan Changmin dengan tubuh manusia mereka sudah ada disana.

"Kami lapar.. Bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi masih dengan penampilan kacau.

"Tapi kan—"

"Semalam kami hanya makan sekaleng ikan sarden, mana mungkin kenyang... Apalagi harus berbagi dengannya." Yunho melirik Changmin yang juga balas melirik tajam.

"Haishh.. Ya sudah, tunggu dulu.. Aku akan mandi dulu.. Omong-omong, apa umma sudah pergi?"

Keduanya mengangguk, "Dia menempelkan sesuatu di pintu lemari pendingin sebelum pergi.." ucap Changmin.

Pantas saja kedua mutan ini berani berkeliaran di rumah dengan tubuh manusia mereka.

"Ya sudah, tunggulah di bawah dulu.. Aku akan menyiapkannya nanti."

Ia segera menutup pintu itu tanpa mau mendengarkan protes lagi dari Yunho maupun Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk nasi di hadapan masing-masing mutan itu, lalu sepiring daging ayam yang ia tumis dengan sedikit sayuran. Karena hanya itu yang ia temukan di lemari pendingin.

Keduanya makan dengan lahap, sementara Jaejoong lebih memilih meminum susu saja.

"Makanlah perlahan." ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Ohya, setelah ini aku harus ke supermarket membeli beberapa bahan makanan, kalian jaga dirumah ya?" Keduanya mengangguk patuh pada perintah Jaejoong.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Kekeke~ Ada bagusnya juga punya dua ekor 'kucing' disini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Jaejoong merapikan sepatunya lalu buru-buru memindahkan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya ke meja dapur.

"Yunho? Changmin?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke sana-sini untuk mencari keberadaan dua mutan yang tidak terlalu bersahabat itu.

Sunyi.

"Apa mereka keluar ya?"

Jaejoong menggendikkan bahu.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya saat bertemu dengan Changmin yang justru ingin turun.

"Eh? Yunho kemana?"

Mutan itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong hendak melewati namja tinggi itu, namun pergelangan tangan kanannya justru ditarik oleh Changmin.

"Sebaiknya jangan ke kamarmu dulu."

Changmin menggerakkan lehernya, memberi isyarat agar Jaejoong ikut turun.

Hei, ada apa?

Apa sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi disini selama ia keluar?

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengekor juga, mengikuti Changmin sampai di sofa nyaman milik ibunya.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin tak terlihat bermain-main, sebaliknya.. Jaejoong justru takut dengan aura yang di keluarkan mutan itu saat ini.

"Malam ini kau harus tidur di tempat lain selain kamarmu."

Dahi Jaejoong mengerut samar, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kalian mengacaukan kamarku? Atau apa?"

"Aku serius... Yunho sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.."

Jaejoong melotot kaget. Apa? Yunho sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan Changmin bertele-tele seperti ini?

"Yunho sakit dan apa ini? Kau berusaha menyembunyikannya?"

Gadis itu beranjak, bangun hendak menuju kamarnya tapi lagi-lagi ia ditahan Changmin.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan kesana... Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Pinjamkan saja kamarmu sampai besok pagi, dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit, penyakit macam apa sebenarnya itu? Kenapa Jaejoong justru akan memperparah keadaan Yunho?

Apa semacam alergi? Yunho jadi alergi pada Jaejoong? Lalu apa lagi itu Changmin begitu yakin kalau Yunho akan sembuh besok pagi.

"Sebenarnya penyakit apa itu?"

Changmin menghela nafas, seperti berat mengatakannya.

"Ini penyakit alami kami, semua kucing pun mengalaminya."

Jaejoong makin tak mengerti.

"Uknow sedang dalam masa _heat_-nya."

Kini Jaejoong lebih tak mengerti. Apa itu? Kenapa Changmin tak berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami?

Seolah menjawab tatapan bingung Jaejoong, mutan persia itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Itu masa dimana hasratnya akan meninggi, ia harus menyalurkan dengan bercinta dengan _mate_-nya, yaitu kau. Tapi tadi ketika ia mulai merasakannya, ia hanya bilang agar aku menjauhkanmu darinya dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat."

Jaejoong tertegun.

Bercinta? Apa maksudnya mate Yunho adalah dirinya? Jadi sekarang Yunho diikat di kamarnya?

"Di..Diikat? Lalu.. Apa itu akan menyakitkan?" Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tidak tega.

"Tentu, rasanya sangat menyiksa... Apalagi ketika Yunho sudah menemukan _mate_-nya, rasanya pasti puluhan kali lebih sakit."

Mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah karena khawatir pada keadaan Yunho.

"Bahkan untuk beberapa kasus, mutan lain bisa saja mati keesokan harinya karena terus kesakitan sepanjang malam."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

_to be Continued_

.

.

Hayoo.. Akan ada apa di chap berikutnya?

Mungkin judul fic ini harus diganti jadi "Ganteng-ganteng kucing" ya? XD

Yosh! Fic ini cuma tinggal dua chapter lagi, nanti di akhir bakal dijelasin semua asal-usul Uknow & Max.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe chapter ini.

:D

See ya in the next chap!

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hold Me, U Know!**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae, Changmin.**

**Chaptered! 5/6**

**Mature's Rated for some adult contents.**

**Romance/Fantasy/Sci-fi(?)**

**[Human!Jae, Hybrid!Yun]**

**GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere! NC-17!**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**© Remake from Iisaka Yukako's manga "Hold Me, Noir!" created at 2003 with some changes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terduduk dalam diam di kamar ibunya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi ia tak juga bisa memejamkan mata.

Ucapan Changmin tadi siang terus menerus membuatnya tak tenang.

_"Uknow sedang dalam masa heat-nya. Itu masa dimana hasratnya meninggi dan ia harus menyalurkan dengan cara bercinta dengan mate-nya, yaitu kau."_

Jaejoong takut, ia tak mau melakukan itu dengan Yunho. Ia hanya akan memberikan pengalaman pertamanya pada orang yang ia yakini menjadi pendampingnya.

_"Tapi untuk beberapa kasus, mutan bisa meninggal keesokan harinya jika tidak sanggup menahan."_

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, karena di sisi lain ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho.

Sesekali gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah malam merambat naik, suasana begitu lengang, Jaejoong tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat suara geraman samar Yunho terdengar beberapa kali.

Ia tak tega.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu, ia mendengar suara aneh dari kamarnya sendiri. Ia tahu itu suara Yunho, terdengar begitu kesakitan dan menderita.

Mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah menatap bergantian antara jam dinding dan jendela, seolah berharap pagi cepat datang.

Tapi, bukankah Yunho bisa jadi sudah tidak ada kalau pagi datang?

"_Andwae_!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan saat mengingat hal itu. Ia beranjak bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia harus melihat keadaan Yunho. Sekarang, bukan nanti atau besok.

Akhirnya gadis itu terburu-buru keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju pintu kamarnya, tempat dimana Yunho berada.

.

.

.

"Changmin."

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang duduk di lantai, tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" mata mutan persia itu terbelalak melihat sosok Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur tenang sementara Yunho menderita begitu."

"Kembali saja ke kamarmu, sudah ku bilang kan.. Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Kau tak menjaganya, Shim Changmin.. Kau hanya menunggu disini.. Aku tidak tenang!" Jaejoong berusaha menggapai pintu kamar namun dihalang-halangi oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"Jaejoongie.. Aku sudah memperingatimu kan? Yunho bahkan tak mengizinkanku membiarkanmu berada disini."

Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, tapi lagi-lagi geraman menyayat hati terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Changmin-ah.. Aku harus melihat Yunho."

"Jae—" Changmin kalah, Jaejoong buru-buru membuka pintu itu. Masuk dan kembali menutupnya sebelum Changmin menyusulnya.

Changmin memukul pintu itu.

"Kh.. Ini gawat.." lirihnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri dari dalam, kemudian berbalik setelah yakin Changmin takkan menghalang-halanginya lagi.

Gelap.

Lampu kamarnya sama sekali tidak dinyalakan, hanya sinar dari jendela yang terbuka memantul di lantai lalu membuat sinar remang di dalam kamarnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang, ia bisa mendengar dengus nafas berat yang berasal dari ranjangnya.

Ia gentar, suasana di kamarnya tak ubahnya seperti di film-film horror.

Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar, ia mendekati ranjangnya sendiri.

Yang tertangkap telinganya hanya suara deru nafas berat dan suara degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Yunho-yah.."

Dan begitu ia berada di tepian ranjang, matanya menangkap sosok Yunho disana, dengan tangan terikat, posisi meringkuk, dan nafas menderu kasar.

Tubuh mutan itu sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat gadis itu.

"J-jaejoongieh.. Kenapa kau di-sini?"

Seperti mengidap sesak nafas, Yunho terdengar sulit mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jaejoong semakin iba.

"A-aku harus melihatmu... Aku.. Tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

Setelah melihat lebih lama, Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa mata Yunho kini berwarna merah menyala, bukan lagi abu-abu teduh.

"Apa Changmin tak memberi tahu apa–"

"Dia memberitahuku.. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini."

Yunho lagi-lagi menggeram kasar.

"Keluar, Jaejoongie.. Kumohon, keluar saja!" pintanya. Jaejoong melihat keadaan Yunho yang begitu berantakan kini.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan Yunho, tapi ia bisa apa?

Yunho sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya erat, semakin meringkuk untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerang Jaejoong.

Serius, Yunho harus membuat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar ini sebelum terjadi apa-apa. Ia tak mungkin mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama jika Jaejoong disini.

"Jaeh.."

Jaejoong tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia justru membuka kancing atas piyamanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Gunakan aku, Yun... Jika aku bisa membantu mengurangi sakitnya.. Gunakan aku.. Aku.. Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong meneguk ludah.

Yunho terkejut mendengar hal itu, ditambah pangkal leher Jaejoong yang terekspos bebas sama sekali tak berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Jaehh.. Terakhir kalinya, kumohon pergi.. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap disini. Khhh.."

Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya, sepertinya gadis itu sudah siap dengan konsekuensi apapun karena hatinya sungguh tidak tega melihat Yunho yang menderita seperti ini.

Jaejoong mengambil langkah pelan lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh mutan itu berjengit kaget, bereaksi hanya karena sebuah sentuhan ringan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Asal kau tidak menahan sakit seperti ini lagi."

Kedua kalinya Jaejoong memantapkan niat, dan mendengar itu, Yunho tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Rasanya sudah terlalu menyiksa.

Tali di tangan Yunho terlepas begitu saja dan dengan cepat ia menarik Jaejoong, mereka berguling dan Yunho segera menindih Jaejoong, menempatkan diri di atas tubuh Jaejoong setelah gadis itu jatuh di atas ranjang

"Aku bisa saja berbuat kasar padamu, Jaejoongie.. Apa kau yakin?" dari jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong jadi semakin bisa mendengar geraman halus Yunho layaknya binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia tak ingin menjawab dan hanya menyentuh lengan Yunho sambil menatap lamat-lamat pada bola mata merah menyala itu.

Pertahanan Yunho runtuh sudah.

Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi untuk segera melumat bibir Jaejoong.

"Umnhh.."

Jaejoong memang pernah beberapa kali mendapat ciuman dari mutan ragdol ini, tapi yang kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda.

Ciuman Yunho tak terkendali, namun begitu memabukkan. Panas tubuh Yunho seolah menular pada Jaejoong. Dengan sebuah ciuman permulaan saja, gadis itu sudah merasa kepanasan.

Saat Yunho melepas ikatannya sendiri tadi, ia sadar bahwa mutan itu bisa saja melepaskan diri sejak tadi. Tapi sepertinya Yunho menggunakkan ikatan itu untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin Yunho bisa ditahan hanya dengan seutas tali.

"Khhh..."

Jaejoong tak mampu mengimbangi ciuman panas Yunho, ia hanya mampu menerima setiap lumatan dan hisapan di bibirnya. Sampai Yunho membawa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Kepala Jaejoong terasa pusing begitu merasakan lidah Yunho bermain di dalam sana, menyentuh dan mengajaknya saling membelit.

Tangan Yunho sendiri tak tinggal diam, ia menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jaejoong dari bahu, lengan, pinggang kemudian masuk ke dalam piyama Jaejoong yang belum seutuhnya terbuka.

Jaejoong meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Yunho saat merasakan panas tangan mutan itu menyentuh kulit pinggang dan punggungnya.

"Amhh..." Jaejoong tak mampu menahan desahannya lagi saat Yunho berhasil membuka pengait _bra_-nya dan mengusap punggungnya.

Pria diatasnya itu menghentikan ciumannya untuk melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

Gadis itu terengah dengan wajah memerah. Rambutnya jatuh diatas bantal dan tatapan sayunya menangkap sosok Yunho yang ikut menatapnya penuh gairah.

Jaejoong seksi. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menghentikan perbuatannya jika disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini?

Jaejoong sendiri terpesona pada sosok diatasnya, rambut Yunho jatuh dengan beberapa tetes peluh di pelipisnya, mata Yunho menyala menatap lapar padanya dan geraman halus yang begitu menggelitik masih bisa ia dengar.

"Hentikan aku sekarang, atau aku bisa saja menyakitimu setelah ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum, ternyata Yunho masih berusaha menahan diri?

"Tidak, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitiku, lakukan saja.. Kumohon.."

Penyataan final. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melepas gadis ini meski Jaejoong berubah pikiran.

Akhirnya Yunho melucuti semua pakaian yang masih menghalanginya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Gadis itu melenguh tertahan saat Yunho memanja leher mulusnya, menjilatinya seperti seekor kucing. Jaejoong hanya bisa bertahan dengan bertumpu pada leher dan bahu kokoh Yunho.

Mutan itu hanya memakai celana _jeans_-nya sehingga Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas tubuh seksi Yunho diantara remang cahaya.

Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tak menyentuh Yunho. Diusapnya dada bidang itu meski Yunho tengah sibuk mencumbu leher dan dadanya.

Mereka terhanyut di heningnya malam.

Yunho menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu harus membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

Desahan, geram tertahan, nafas yang memburu, dan suara kecupan ringan seolah menjadi nyanyian pengiring kegiatan mereka.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, membiarkan semua friksi yang ia terima menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho sibuk menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong, memastikan semua itu adalah miliknya. Bibir, leher, dada, pinggang, perut.

Tak ada sedikitpun titik yang dilewatkan.

"Kau milikku.." bisik Yunho, debaran Jaejoong menggila saat mendengarnya. Yunho membisikan kata-kata posesif itu sambil mengusap pinggang rampingnya serta mengecup lembut sepanjang garis rahangnya.

Gerakan Yunho tak terlalu terburu-buru tapi mampu membuat Jaejoong terengah seolah kehabisan nafas.

Ia mendapat _foreplay _terhebat, Yunho benar-benar memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya.

Intensitas keintiman mereka berdua semakin meningkat.

Yunho tak sedikitpun melepas Jaejoong dari kurungannya, ia terus 'menjerat' gadis itu agar semakin mencintai dirinya.

"Unghh~" desahan seksi dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menggila.

Awalnya Jaejoong ragu, tapi ia tak lagi mampu berpikir saat Yunho perlahan membawanya kedalam kenikmatan yang sulit ditolak.

Tangan nakalnya terus membelai paha seksi itu, membuat Jaejoong frustasi.

Jaejoong menikmati dinginnya udara yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Kali ini Yunho bermain dengan dada gadis itu.

"Auhh~ Yunhh" secara otomatis Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho karena sentuhan tangan panas pria itu di dadanya.

Ada desiran yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Yunho mengulum puncak dadanya, sementara tangan lain Yunho bermain meremas bagian lain dada Jaejoong yang terasa begitu kenyal.

"Akkkhh... Nghh~" Jaejoong mendongak karena kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini.

Yunho mampu memanjakannya hingga tubuhnya terasa meleleh.

Yunho mengecupi dan menghisap daerah di sekitar dada Jaejoong, memberi banyak tanda yang bisa mengikat Jaejoong hanya padanya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya.

Wajahnya memerah karena kini ia disuguhkan pemandangan tubuh Yunho yang begitu menggoda.

Yunho menyeringai saat melihat rona di wajah Jaejoong, gadis itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama diam, Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, ciuman panas antara keduanya pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Saling mengulum, menjilat bahkan mengaitkan lidah membuat _saliva _membasahi dagu Jaejoong.

Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaejoong, memposisikan bagian bawah tubuhnya tepat di depan kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Lembut, Yunho menciumi sesaat perut rata Jaejoong, entah apa yang dipikirkan mutan itu saat ini.

Jaejoong menggeliat resah, tangannya mencengkram erat sprei yang kini mulai berantakan itu.

"Uhmmhh.." ia mengangkat kepalanya saat Yunho memasukkan dua jari ke dalam pusat gairahnya.

Rasanya seperti dibawa melayang.

"Y-Yunho..." erang Jaejoong frustasi sambil menatap pria itu.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sesaat, mendorong tubuhnya agar kedua kaki Jaejoong tertekuk tepat di depan dadanya sendiri sementara dengan begitu ahli, jari-jari panjang Yunho memberi sensasi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ku mulai sekarang." tegas Yunho, terdengar lembut tapi tak bisa dibantah. Melepas jari-jarinya dari kewanitaan Jaejoong dan mulai mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Nghh/Mnhh..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah saat kedua bagian sensitif tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Yunho menggesekkan sesaat kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak di bibir kewanitaan Jaejoong lalu mulai memasukannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Arkhh.. Yun! Pe-Ahhh pelan.." Jaejoong menaruh tangannya di kedua paha Yunho yang kini memenjara pinggulnya.

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati sesasi saat kejantanan Yunho menyentuh melesak masuk.

Deru nafas Yunho juga mulai tidak stabil, tanda ia tak mampu lagi menguasai dirinya. Ia mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tak langsung melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meneteskan airmata yang sungguh ia tak mengerti karena sakit atau justru karena begitu nikmat.

"Te-teruskan.." pinta Jaejoong agar Yunho kembali bergerak memasukkan kejantanannya yang bahkan belum masuk setengahnya.

Gadis itu tak mampu lagi memikirkan kata nista apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan padahal awalnya ia ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi Yunho mampu membunuh akal sehatnya.

"Arghhh!" kali ini perasaan sakit mendominasi Jaejoong.

Jelas saja, kewanitaannya kini tengah dibobol milik Yunho yang ukurannya tidak kecil.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam teriak kesakitannya meski itu justru menambah rasa sakitnya.

"Urmhh~ " Yunho menggeram karena nikmat yang kini menghampirinya.

Jaejoong belum pernah tersentuh sedikitpun dan sensasi yang diberikan Jaejoong sungguh luar biasa. Sementara airmata Jaejoong masih berguguran, ia masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Sakit ?" tanya Yunho yang kemudian mengecupi dahi Jaejoong.

"Sedikith.. Bergeraklah.." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sambil menangkup wajah Yunho.

Mendengar itu, Yunho tersenyum lalu mulai memposisikan diri untuk bergerak.

"Ahhh~" gerakan pertama begitu lembut dan pelan, Yunho bisa melihat darah yang mengotori miliknya.

"Nghh~" Yunho mulai mencoba bermain cepat.

Sambil sesekali menciumi paha bagian dalam Jaejoong, ia terus bergerak mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya di dalam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan karena sensasi gesekan antara kulit kejantanan Yunho dan dinding kewanitaannya.

"Mhhhh.. Yunhoo.. Yunho.. Ah.." peluh mulai semakin banyak membasahi tubuh mereka, namun tak sedikitpun mengganggu pergumulan panas yang kini sedang mereka lakukan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terus mendesah seksi.

Gadis itu begitu indah saat seperti ini, tubuhnya terhentak oleh gerakan Yunho, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mata terpejam, keringat yang terlihat turun melalui pelipisnya, dan yang membuat Yunho semakin bergairah adalah tanda yang ia ciptakan sendiri di leher serta dada Jaejoong.

"Eunghh~" Yunho semakin mempercepat tusukannya. Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama, Jaejoong mengikuti hentakan Yunho.

"Ahh! Anghh! Disana, Yun... Disanahh~"Yunho segera menusuk tempat yang dimaksud Jaejoong yang ia yakin pusat kenikmatan wanita itu.

"Ahh... Ini luar biasa..." puji Yunho yang seperti tak ingin berhenti dari kegiatannya ini.

"Ohh" Jaejoong menegang "Yunho.. Rasanya.. Nghh.." Ia seolah memperingatkan Yunho.

"Biarkan semuanya keluar, sayang.." Yunho menyingkirkan anak rambut yang ada di dahi Jaejoong, ia semakin brutal menusuk kewanitaan Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu menjerit berkali-kali.

"Yuhnnnn!" Jaejoong menjerit ketika orgasme menghantamnya.

"Arghh!" begitupun Yunho yang kemudian melesakkan kejantanannya dalam- dalam saat menyemburkan cairannya.

Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas untuk beberapa saat.

Yunho bisa merasakan kewanitaan Jaejoong yang masih berdenyut karena kenikmatan yang baru saja melanda mereka.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat pria yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar itu.

Yunho, dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur tersenyum lembut, lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Akkhh~!" Jaejoong meringis karena posisi ini membuat kejantanan Yunho melesak semakin dalam.

"Jangan bergerak.." pinta Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu Yunho.

Pria itu terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"A-apa kau masih kesakitan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencuri pandang pada Yunho yang hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya itu.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku justru khawatir padamu, apa sakit sekali?"

Jaejoong mengangguk polos dengan wajah memerah. Tak tahan, akhirnya Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong "Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya, membuat perasaan hangat mengalir ke dalam dada Jaejoong.

Detakan jantungnya kembali tak stabil hanya karena kata-kata itu.

Ia ingin sekali membalas ucapan itu.

Tapi...

Gyut~

"Arkhh! JANGAN DIGERAKAN LAGI, YUNHOO!"

.

.

.

Esok paginya, suasana yang cukup canggung menguar saat mereka menikmati sarapan.

Changmin tak bodoh untuk melihat rona yang ada di pipi Jaejoong saat sepasang kekasih–menurutnya itu bertemu tatap.

"Jadi kalian semalam bercinta?"

"UHUKK" Jaejoong tersedak kaget, sementara Yunho tersenyum bangga.

"Yah! Kenapa bicara sefrontal itu?" marah Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi benar kan? Kalian bercinta?"

"A-aku hanya membantunya agar sembuh, lagipula aku tidak ingin pagi ini melihat mayatnya." Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

Yunho bingung, "Mayat?"

Jaejoong melirik pada mutan ragdol yang menghentikan makannya itu.

"Iya, nyawamu pasti akan hilang kan karena tidak bisa menahannya sampai pagi ini?"

Yunho tergelak mendengarnya, "Meninggal di masa _heat_? Astaga, aku belum pernah dengar yang seperti itu, hahaha."

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho, namun segera berganti dengan tatapan tajam pada Changmin. Tapi yang ditatap hanya membuang wajah seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Changmin! Jangan-jangan kau... Arghhhhh!" Jaejoong geram.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima beberapa makian dan pukulan dari Jaejoong, akhirnya Changmin siap berangkat sekolah.

Berjalan bersama Jaejoong ke sekolah tentu akan membuat skandal lain, karena mereka yang tiba-tiba akrab.

"Jja.. Ayo berangkat." ajak Changmin.

Yunho hanya menatap iri pada keduanya.

"Jaga Jaejoong-ku baik-baik.. Ah, kapan aku bisa ikut sekolah? Aku juga ingin terus di dekat Jaejoongie.."

Changmin menghela nafasnya, "Dengar ya, tugasku berjaga saat di sekolah.. Tentu saja kau yang akan menjaganya di waktu selain itu jadi bersabarlah." ucapnya malas.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap dalam diam, tetap saja ia iri.

"Sudahlah, jaga rumah saja.. Nanti kau boleh menjemput kami, aku pergi dulu." ucap Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho karena malu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung cepat hari ini, entah hanya perasaan Jaejoong atau memang begitu.

Tapi, di tengah pelajaran ia selalu menemukan dirinya sendiri melamun. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya sulit menatap Yunho.

Dibanding sikap menyebalkannya setiap hari, saat di ranjang tadi malam Yunho terlihat begitu seksi, lembut, sekaligus mengagumkan.

Ah, sulit rasanya mengakui ini tapi sepertinya tubuh Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho lagi.

"Jaejoongie.. Ayo pulang." Lamunan Jaejoong buyar seketika karena teguran Changmin.

"E-eh? Iya." Ia tak sadar kalau yang lain sudah pergi, hanya ada beberapa murid disana.

"Astaga! Kalian pulang bersama?"

"_Omo_.. Jaejoongie benar-benar cepat bergerak ya?"

Goda Ahra dan Jessica yang masih bersiap pulang.

Jaejoong hanya menatap canggung, "Bu-bukan.. Aku hanya.. Ada urusan dengan Changmin.. Hehe.."

Changmin sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pamit.

Mereka beranjak dari kelas.

"Teman-temanmu heboh sekali."

"Mereka memang selalu begitu karena menganggap aku tidak pernah didekati laki-laki."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau ada laki-laki yang bahkan sudah 'menandaimu' semalaman suntuk."

"YAH! Shim Changmin! Hentikan itu!"

Saat mereka berjalan, Jo _seosaengnim _tiba-tiba saja menghampiri.

"Shim Changmin.. Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar? Kau belum menandatangani berkas kepindahanmu kesini."

"Ah? Tapi saya..." Changmin melirik Jaejoong.

Gadis itu seolah mengerti apa maksud lirikan Changmin.

"Sudah, urus saja dulu.. Aku akan pulang sendiri.. Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya agar Changmin tidak khawatir.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk mantap.

"Lagipula aku sudah meminta Yunho menjemput kan?"

"Baiklah.. Aku duluan." pamit Changmin dan Jaejoong hanya melambai saat Changmin dan Jo _seosaengnim _pergi.

Ia berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan jalan saat seorang murid menghampirinya.

"Kau dari kelas 2-1? Kenal Kim Jaejoong?" tanya gadis asing itu.

"Ya.. Itu aku, ada apa?"

"Di luar ada laki-laki yang terus meneriaki namamu.."

Ya Yuhan, itu pasti Yunho!

"Ah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

Jaejoong pun segera mengambil langkah cepat.

.

.

.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok Yunho. Tapi anehnya, tak ada siapapun disana.

"Mana Yunho?"

Jaejoong sama sekali tak menaruh curiga, tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya siswi yang tadi menyapanya hanya berbohong.

Dan Jaejoong tersentak saat seseorang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Hmphhhhh!"

Awalnya ia meronta saat tangannya dicengkram tapi entah apa, bau manis dari sebuah sapu tangan yang membekapnya membuat Jaejoong kehilangan tenaga hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Jaejoong pingsan.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, terlihat dari jarangnya murid yang melewati gerbang karena hari pun sudah beranjak sore.

Yunho bersandar pada dinding luar gerbang sambil menendang kerikil, ia bosan menunggu lama seperti ini.

"Isshh.. Kenapa lama sekali.." gerutunya sambil menoleh ke arah bangunan kelas.

"Atau jangan-jangan Changmin berbuat curang dan melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoongie?!" pikirnya kesal lalu tiba-tiba yang dicurigai berlari panik.

"Uknow!"

"Yah! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau apakan Jaejoongie-ku?!" marah Yunho, Changmin pun terbelalak.

"Apa?! Harusnya kan Jaejoong sudah ada bersamamu sejak tadi!" elak Changmin.

Raut keduanya berubah saat menyadari suatu hal, sepertinya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Jaejoong diculik!" geram Yunho.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be Continued.**

**.**

Chapter 5!

_Sorry to say_, NC-nya gak hot -_- entah kenapa saya gak bisa bikin yang frontal meski udh berusaha/?

Gomawo buat semua yang udah mau baca dan review sampe chapter ini, aku sayang kalian XD

Berikutnya chapter akhir, _so be prepare please! _

.

.

.

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**

**Hugs and kisses for u all.. :***


End file.
